From the Life of Scrafty
by Little Tsu
Summary: A look through the eyes of a music lovin' Scrafty and how he got where he is today with his trainer through their journies throughout the Unova Region. A lot better than it sounds. Trust me. lol Final chapter is finally up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Little Tsu: Hey people. From the looks of things, I'm all over the place with some of my stories & even comin' up with ideas for new ones like this for instance. Ever since I started playing Pokemon Black & White, I've gotten the urge ta put up a fanfic, though this is featuring a different trainer from the canons as she makes her journies through the Unova Region. Anyways, on with the story._

_**Ch: 1**_

"Alright Chrono. Time ta wrap this match up. Use High Jump Kick!" The young, yet feminine voice rang out through the streets of Nimbasa City as a pokemon battle was going on. It was then that a blur suddenly leaped up into the air and what looked to be an orange lizard with yellow "pants" and "hood" along with a red mohawk was revealed before his naturally half lidded eyes narrowed and suddenly came down at a slant as he initiated his High Jump Kick attack on his opponent, causing the Bouffalant to be sent crashing into the ground, knocking the large buffalo looking pokemon out.

Standing there with his hands on his waist while a black wrist band with a silver stripe around the middle of it hung slightly loose around his left wrist was the pokemon known as Scrafty, the evolved form of Scraggy. Watching the trainer return his defeated pokemon back into its pokeball, he smirked cockily before closing his eyes in that same cocky fashion before lifting his hands up and grasping onto the ears of a pair of headphones that casually hung down around his neck. Lifting the headphones up, he slipped them into place on his head once again where they belonged half the time while the head piece rested between the second and third section of his four sectioned mohawk.

All in all, this Scrafty in particular had that 'yeah, I'm cool and ya all know it' feel about him.

Turning halfway around, he glanced over at his trainer as his eyes were back in their half lidded state; a look of faint curiosity in his black gaze. His trainer was a girl that was perhaps no more than fourteen-years-old. She had short spiky blue green hair, though slightly longer than it used to be, deep chocolate brown eyes, and lightly tanned, soft skin. Her attire consisted of light brown cargo shorts that reached just above her knees, a pale blue jacket with white fur lining the cuffs and hood over a black top that showed her middrift, black fingerless gloves, and brown snow/hiking boots with matching white fur lining the top of them.

Her pack was an orange side bag that rested on the left side of her with the strap resting over her head and on her right shoulder. Six dusk balls lined their way down the strap of her pack that slanted down over her chest. They were her favorite to use so of course she'd have nothing but those kind. However, two of the dusk balls were empty.

Of course one of them was his. That was obvious, but the other empty one belonged to her very first pokemon, which stood at her side currently; a male Weavile with unusual icy blue eyes and striking crimson claws. This...was Shadow; the only pokemon that she had brought with her when she had left her home town of Snowpoint City back in the Sinnoh Region to come here.

As he started to think about the journies that he had been on with this girl so far though, her voice rang out in his head like a sweet melody despite wearing the headphones. Wait, where did that description come from. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he brought his gaze up at his trainer, who now stood in front of him with a curious look in her eyes. He didn't have to look up at her too far. After all, his height was 3'7 while his trainer wasn't getting any taller as her height halted at only 4'6 at the very most so she was a rather small girl, but that's one of the things he liked about her.

"Hey...Chrono. Come on now, kay? It's starting ta get late so we best head for the Pokemon Center for the night." The young girl, whose name was Kira then smiled sweetly and began to walk off. The weasel looking pokemon glanced over at him and chuckled lightly before lifting a crimson clawed hand, pointing at his face as he parted his lips and spoke in human tongue.

"You're blushing dude."

With that, Shadow laughed, his fangs showing off as he did so before walking off after their trainer while still laughing at his best poke friend's expense. He and Shadow were both the same height and were also both dark types so him and the older pokemon actually worked very well together. Especially, in double battles. However, he and Shadow had also gotten good with the triple battles that were a bit popular in the Unova Region, which with that, they normally got partnered up with Kira's Braviary, Falcon.

Shaking his head, Chrono forced the blush back before hurrying off after the two while keeping a firm hold of his "pants" as he did so. After all, last thing he wanted was to lose and trip over them...He actually did that once when he was a Scraggy still...Wasn't the best memory since it had happened right in front of Kira.

As the trio arrived at the Pokemon Center, the automatic doors slid open in front of them, allowing them to step inside. Smiling as she spotted Nurse Joy, he watched as his trainer made her way over to the young woman behind the counter. "Evening Nurse Joy. Can you take a look at my pokemon?...Well, the ones that are still in their dusk balls, I mean? Chrono and Shadow are perfectly fine even though Chrono and I just finished a battle earlier. Heheh."

The pink haired lady merely smiled sweetly at his young trainer and nodded her head as she allowed Kira to set the four dusk balls onto the trey. "Of course dear. They'll be well taken care of. Now why don't you get some rest? You seem pretty tired from the looks of things even if you're trying to hide it."

"Ah..." Kira blushed faintly at being found out and smiled sheepishly as his trainer rubbed the back of her head. "Uh...heheh...Guess there's no fooling any of you Nurse Joys no matter how much I try ta hide something like that, huh?...Alright...I'll get some sleep and then pick up my pokemon in the morning before I head out?"

Chrono watched as Kira thanked Nurse Joy once more before motioning for himself and Shadow to follow her as she headed off to where the rooms were within the Poke Center, to which he obediently did along with the older Weavile.

It didn't really take them long at all to find the room they were given for the night and the moment they got in, the dark/fighting type watched as his trainer collapsed onto the bed, landing on her back as she sighed to herself. Blinking slightly, he walked over to the bedside and curiously stared at the young girl with a faint tilt of his head. Unlike how Shadow was capable of learning human speech and that he was a bit of a talker, Chrono never really spoke much. Instead, he normally allowed his actions and body language to speak for him.

Which for him of all pokemon, spoke in volumes; loud and clear.

He watched as she shifted on the bed after taking off her boots and slipping off her jacket. His half lidded eyes watched her movements closely while she crawled under the light covers and layed back down, resting her head on the pillow. Once he saw that she was comfortable, he spied his best poke friend, Shadow climbing up too, curling at Kira's feet as he closed his eyes to sleep for the night.

The young Scrafty was silent and didn't move from his place standing by the side of the bed through this entire thing for a few moments longer before finally making a decision as he carefully managed to climb into the bed himself, his "pants" shifting a bit as he did so. However, instead of doing what Shadow had done, he actually took his place at Kira's side as he layed his head down on the pillow as well and turned onto his side so that he was facing his trainer; part of his tail hanging over the side of the bed as a result.

As he watched her sleep and her steady, yet gentle breathing, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten to this point...How did he suddenly find himself with a trainer, no longer a Scraggy or around the construction site in the desert, and most importantly,...how he began to feel more and more lucky with each passing day that it was **this** trainer in particular that had found and captured him.

Sighing softly to himself, he finally closed his eyes gently and allowed himself to sleep...To dream of how this all came to be.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: ...Ok, so this wasn't exactly my best work I guess, but it's a start on it. I tried to place the story as if you were seeing through Scrafty/Chrono's eyes without actually putting it in first person form. The chapters after this will be flashbacks of how it all started for him when he met Kira & was captured...I'm also debating on whether I should put romance into this or not. If so should Kira be with another trainer or should she be with Chrono, who's confused with what he's starting to feel for his trainer? You make the decision._


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Tsu: Not gonna beat around the bush this time so here's the next chapter of the story. Hope ya enjoy._

_**Ch: 2**_

"Not again! That blasted Scraggy's struck again!"

"Just what is that pokemon's problem anyways? He keeps ruining our work out here. Not even our Timbur are able to get anything done cause they keep getting knocked out by him."

As this went on, black eyes were watching them closely from behind one of the work piles that was within the desert. They belonged to the very pokemon that the workers were complaining about. Snickering lightly to himself, he watched as they began to work on the construction site once more. The project had been going on for a few months now, but he always ended up ruining it at some point in the day. After all,...this was **his **territory and these humans had no right to be building on it. Especially, not without his permission.

Letting his hands fall to the sides of his "pants", he lifted them up, pulling the skin upwards with them as they had started to sag a little too low on him. He was just glad that he didn't have to worry about them falling while he ran or went into a fight or something. That'd be difficult to deal with constantly.

While watching the construction workers and their Timbur get back to work again, he saw two of the workers talking amongst themselves further away from the construction site. Getting slightly curious on this, he made his way closer to the two of them; being careful so as not to be seen. As he got in closer, the voices were suddenly picked up on him.

"So you sure about this? I mean, this Scraggy's a tough one to deal with."

"Not entirely, but it's the best shot we've got right now. They're close by in the desert so they'll be here real soon. Besides, I heard that this trainer is one of the toughest from the Sinnoh Region. We'll just have to put our trust in them."

So they were planning on trying to get rid of him were they? Well, he'd like to see them try. No way was he going to go down without a fight...And he had yet to have lost a single time. After all,...trainers around these parts were weak compared to him so he had nothing to worry about.

...Right?

Later that afternoon as the workers were continuing on building on the site with the help of their Timbur, a blur of yellow streaked by, only to leap up into the air and crash through a steel beam that had been halfway into being welded to the rest of the building's structure, sending it crashing into the desert ground below. This had caused the ones that were nearby to scatter out of harm's way before glancing up towards where the beam had once been, only to spot the very Scraggy that had been terrorizing them.

"It's that Scraggy again! He just doesn't know when to quit!"

As he watched the construction workers send their Timbur up to get him, he smirked at the site before suddenly whipping his right arm out to his side, slamming the side of his hand into the steel beam that he stood next to, causing it to snap in half and tumble towards the ground below, knocking the Timbur away from the site when they had tried to get near.

He had used his Brick Break attack; one of his favorite moves to use actually.

As he was about to initiate yet another Brick Break attack though, a shadowed figured suddenly appeared behind him, catching him off guard as it swooped down and smashed into his back. Crying out faintly in surprise, he managed to catch himself on another beam and glance around with narrowed eyes as he tried to spot his attacker. The sound of beating wings was heard directly behind him again and he quickly leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding yet another Aerial Ace.

Landing upon the beam that he, himself, was on, he quickly became aware of just what his attacker was. Standing there before him was a bird pokemon that looked like a baby eagle with blue grey colored feathers, little wings, white ruffled feathers around its neck and head, and a single large two toned feather sticking up in the middle of their forehead; the bottom half being red while the top was white.

Watching this slightly smaller pokemon narrow his dark grey eyes at him as he rapidly flapped his wings at his sides as if to intimidate him, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was just really amusing to him truthfully cause the smaller pokemon looked more cute than anything else...Hardly intimidating if you asked him. However, before he was about to attack, a voice was heard from below; one that he'd never heard before.

"Falcon...Ya need ta pull back on your Aerial Ace a bit more. That was too low and ya almost crashed into the beam instead...That was a good try though. You're definately improving."

Curious as to who the voice belonged to, he glanced down towards the ground and off to the distance a tiny bit. Standing there a few feet ahead of the construction workers was someone that hadn't been there before with a male Weavile at their side with his arms crossed over his chest. After all, he certainly would've remembered a young girl and this was one that he had never seen before...Was this girl perhaps the one that he had overheard those humans talking about?...The one from Sinnoh?

He didn't have time to think about anything more on the subject, that was this girl, for he spotted the Rufflet coming at him before suddenly switching his charging position to have one of his taloned feet in front of him to strike with Slash. Acting quickly, he lashed out with his right hand as he collided the Slash attack with his own Brick Break, sending both him and the Rufflet skidding backwards. Luckily, they both seemed to have good balance or they would've surely fallen by now, though his opponent would've been just fine since they could fly...Lucky featherbrain.

Blinking slightly, he suddenly found himself face to talons with Falcon's Crush Claw, sending himself flying off the steel beam and crashing into the desert sand below with the bird's talons still attached to his face. Once he impacted with the ground though, the smaller pokemon released him and jumped back, landing on the sand a few feet away. Well, that actually hurt a lot.

However, as he slowly managed to get up into a knelt position, a Dusk Ball came into his line of sight, only to hit him on the head as he disappeared inside in a flash of dark light. Try as he might to break free of the Dusk Ball, he just wasn't strong enough and it finally tinged.

Capture successful.

The young trainer walked over to the pokeball that he was now trapped inside of and knelt down in the sand as she picked it up. When she did though, she suddenly released him from his confinement causing a look of confusion to come across his features as he stared at the short girl before him. The girl seemed to understand why he had such an expression on his features because she actually smiled and even laughed a tiny bit.

"Sorry to have captured you Scraggy, but I figured it was the only way for ya ta stop destroying their work." He blinked slightly as he watched the young trainer grasp onto one of the Dusk Balls that lined her pack's strap that was across her chest at a slant before returning her Rufflet back into his pokeball.

His gaze didn't last long there though as it was soon drifted upon the male Weavile that stood there at her side; a crimson clawed hand propped up onto his waist and his icy blue eyes narrowed in a slightly cocky fashion. Now he wasn't no expert on pokemon, but he had seen a Weavile before that another trainer possessed and they definately didn't have crimson claws or ice blue eyes so he highly doubted that this one's colors were normal...Or was even a shiny for that matter.

His thought process was soon cut off as he quickly jerked his gaze back onto the girl as she was rising up onto her feet once again and brushing the sand off of her brown cargo shorts and knees. "But ya know...you're a tough pokemon Scraggy...You can leave now if ya want and not bother these guys anymore, but...I'd actually like you ta join my team...How about it?"

So this girl was giving him a choice? Hadn't she caught him already?...Guess she was able to release him if he chose that path, but this trainer...She actually wanted him on her team and thought he was strong. He only gave this a moment's thought before he closed the distance between himself and the young teen as he hugged her right leg while glancing up at her.

This caused the trainer to chuckle lightly towards this, but then smiled sweetly as she nodded her head. "Alright then...Traveling with me it is then. The name's Kira. Welcome ta the team...Chrono."

Chrono?...So that's what this girl was gonna call him now? Hm...Letting the nickname sound off in his head a few times, he finally grinned as he nodded his head. It had a nice ring to it and it also sounded tough.

Perfect for a tough guy like himself that's for sure.

Bringing his gaze onto the construction workers one last time as his new trainer began to walk off with that Weavile following her, he smirked and thrusted his hand up in front of himself as his way of flicking them off before running off after his trainer. This girl had given himself a chance to start a whole new life with a ton of battles and adventures...A chance for him to become even stronger than he already was. No way was he about to pass **that** up.

Watch out trainers of Unova, cause here he comes!

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that was it for this chapter. If you didn't notice by now, Scrafty is dreaming so he's having flashbacks from when he was captured as a Scraggy by Kira & it'll keep going right up until he finally evolved into the Scrafty that he is today. Once that happens, the flashbacks will end & Chrono will wake up._


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Back again for more adventures to ensue in the world of Pokemon! Please enjoy.^^_

_**Ch: 3**_

"Ah. Chrono! You're not supposed ta take things! Put that back."

Chrono blinked confusedly as he brought his gaze towards his trainer. They were currently at a market, picking up some items that they were running low in stock on. He had picked up a Poke doll from one of the shelves that looked like a little Sandile as he had at first thought it was a real pokemon, but merely a runt of one. He didn't mean to make the girl be a bit stern with him. Deciding to listen to her since he didn't like her being like this with him, he put the Poke doll back on the shelf where he had found it and pulled his "pants" back up since they had slipped a little bit from his reaching.

Turning around, he scurried back over to Kira's side and reached up as he grasped into the edge of her cargo shorts with one hand while keeping a grasp of his own so they wouldn't fall. It had been a week since he had been captured by this girl and started traveling with her. He had been in a few battles with other trainers and he also found that she hadn't once returned him to his pokeball...It was the same with her Weavile, Shadow. Was he and Shadow special?...He'd like to think that was the reason anyways so he decided to go with that.

Lifting his gaze up towards the young girl, he watched as she slipped the items she had bought into her bag and then sigh lightly to herself before glancing to Shadow and then drifting her gaze onto himself. "Come on ya two...Lets get moving. We have some exploring ta do here...and maybe a battle or two as well." The thought of getting to possibly battle yet another trainer caused his eyes to light up a bit in excitement. He never saw too many trainers sticking around the desert for very long because of the sandstorms that happened there often and all unless they were well prepared and dressed for the sandstorms.

Stepping outside of the market, the bright sun's rays caused him to squint his eyes as he allowed them to get adjusted to the outside before returning his gaze to their usual fashion. Glancing around at all the buildings curiously, he took in the huge, flashy sights of them along with the sight of the amusement park in the distance. They were in Nimbasa City; quite the entertainment city really and it even had a gym as well...Would he get the chance to fight there?...He sure hoped so.

As he allowed his thoughts to wander towards the possibility of getting to battle with a real gym leader, he jolted slightly from his thoughts and blinked as he quickly glanced around, only to see Kira standing a few meters away from him, already heading off, though it had been her voice that had snapped him out of his revery. "Chrono, come on. We're goin' ta the Amusement Park first ta have some fun, kay?" Not wanting to be left behind, he quickly pulled his "pants" up a bit higher and while keeping a grasp on the edges of them, he hurried off after his trainer causing her laughter to ring out in his head.

Upon arriving at the entrance to the amusement park, his eyes seemed to gleam with wonder as his mouth was parted open while he glanced around him in awe. He had never been in a city before and the sight of so many people of all kinds along with all these different attractions was incredible to him. However, it was the sight of the giant blown up Pikachu that had gotten his attention. Thinking it was actually a real pokemon, he scurried over to it and began to tilt his head this way and that before jogging around from one side of the blown up Pikachu, to the other side as if inspecting the giant pokemon and wondering why it wasn't moving. However, when he lifted a hand from its usual place and reached out as he poked it, he blinked slightly at the strange feel of it, only to start poking it numerous more times.

As he continued to do this, he halted for a second and blinked innocently when he heard laughter again before glancing behind himself to see Kira and Shadow walking towards him. Watching as the young girl squatted down in front of him, he blinked again as she grinned at him before reaching out and petting him gently on the head, which he actually found that he enjoyed. "Silly...This Pikachu is just an attraction...It's not a real pokemon, kay? Now lets go take a ride on the ferris wheel, kay?"

...Ferris wheel?...What was that?

Of course, Chrono soon got his silent question answered as he was within minutes tilted his head up as far as he could with his mouth gapped open while staring up at the huge spinning ride in innocent amazement. So this was a ferris wheel? It was _huge_! They were supposed to ride this thing?

Once again though, he was pulled right back out of his thoughts, but this time it was by a completely different voice from his trainer. Glancing over in the direction that the entrance and exit to the amusement park was in, a young teenaged boy with neat, yet stylish light brown hair and blue eyes walked towards them. Why was he wearing such strange clothing?

Of course he would find a lavender dress shirt with a white jacket, white dress slacks, and black dress shoes to be strange. They didn't look very comfortable at all to be traveling around in either to him.

As the teen made it over to them, he watched as the boy smiled politely and bowed to them, which had caused him to tilt his head slightly to the side in confusion towards what he was doing. However, when he saw this stranger grasp onto his trainer's hand and kiss it, that got him to narrow his eyes as he got between the two trainers quickly and Headbutted the boy away from the girl lightly, causing the older teen to stumble back a tiny bit. Knowone kissed **his** Kira or _anything_ like that while he was around. Kira belonged to **him**. She was **his** trainer.

"Ch-Chrono! What are you doing? That was very mean! Ya shouldn' attack trainers like that. He was just being polite." This instantly got him to stop glaring at the boy before him as he turned his head and stared up at his own trainer, who had a shock, astonished, and slightly upset in an angry, scolding way, look on her features and especially in her always expressive chocolate brown eyes. Eyes softening in a dejected manner, he tilted his head down in shame for having upset Kira like that. He didn't mean to, it was just...

The thought of a boy getting close to or acting that way towards his trainer got him angry and upset...He didn't want them to take away his Kira. He didn't know nor understand why he was feeling this way...He just was.

"Ah, no. It's ok, really...I'm sure that your Scraggy was just being protective of you miss...I should really be the one to apologize. I did not mean to upset your pokemon like that even though I just could not help myself when I saw such a lovely young trainer despite the attire you choose to wear along with the hair style...After all, you still have a pretty face and your eyes are the most lovely shade of brown I have ever seen. Ah...Please forgive my rudeness...My name is Martin...Allow me to make it up to you and your pokemon by taking you on a ride on the ferris wheel? Though...admittedly, would it be alright if I also asked you to do me the honor of battling me?...I'm afraid I do not get out often."

Just what was with this trainer?...He sure did speak a lot and he spoke in a polite and gentleman-like manner...Weird...At least to him it was. He preferred Kira's manner of speaking much more along with her attitude and over all personality. She was much more carefree, energetic, and upbeat...Though she was also extremely stubborn towards a lot of things and also sometimes showed that temper that tended to flare out at rare times...It was during those times that he felt the urge to laugh though cause he always found it enjoyable to watch her fume, insult, argue, and even curse at whoever or whatever caused her to act like that.

However,...he wasn't about to pass up the chance of a battle and stepped forward as he growled deep in his throat.

"Hm?...Chrono, you're wanting to be the one to battle him?"

He glanced behind himself from over his shoulder and nodded sharply before facing the front once more as the teen known as Martin chuckled lightly and held up a luxury ball - a black pokeball with a red ring around the top - before tossing it as he releasing the pokemon inside. Narrowing his eyes in determination to win no matter what the pokemon was inside, he watched as the bright flash of light formed in mid air and appearing onto the "battle field" was Tranquill. A flying type?...Oh this was gonna be fun for him.

Shaking his head sternly, he focused sharply back onto his opponent as the battle begun. He watched as the boy smiled and flicked his wrist in a rather graceful manner as he started things off. "Tranquill. Start things off with Air Cutter." Blinking slightly, his eyes quickly jerked up to the bird that was flying through the air as he released a cry before thrusting his wings in front of him sharply twice, causing multiple sharp winds to appear and hurtle towards him in an almost razor wind-like fashion.

"Chrono! Leap up into the air to dodge it!" He could hear the determination in his trainer's voice already;...the determination to win no matter what. He was going to win this for her...He wasn't about to let a flying type beat him even if he was at a type disadvantage! Leaping high up into the air as he narrowly avoided the attack, he glared at the black and gray bird before him. "Now use Brick Break! Knock him out of the sky!"

Releasing one of his hands from his "pants", he lifted it up as it began to glow, only to then thrust himself forward in the air as he launched himself towards Tranquill to attack. Martin didn't seem phased as he smirked. "Tranquill, use Gust to knock Scraggy back onto the ground where he belong and then follow up with Quick Attack." Just as he was about to strike, his eyes widened before suddenly clenching shut as he cried out in surprise from the fierce gust of wind that whipped around him, launching him towards the ground as he crashed into it.

"Chrono! Are you ok?"

Groaning lightly under his breath, he pushed himself back up onto his feet as he glared determinedly up at the pokemon as it released a powerful cry and suddenly rushed down in a Quick Attack towards him. He didn't even bother to dodge as he quickly pulled his "pants" all the way up to his neck as he braced himself for impact, taking the blow and seeming to defend against it rather well.

However, the second his opponent had struck, he had dropped his "pants" from both hands and quickly grabbed onto Tranquill before he could escape him, catching the pokemon by surprise, only to surprise the trainers as well as he suddenly leaped up into the air and threw Tranquill into the ground like a catapult, though his attack didn't end there. Before his opponent could get the chance to recover from the toss, he suddenly launched himself through the air and came down right directly in the center of the pokemon's back, causing the flyer to cry out in pain through the dust, but when it cleared, Tranquill was down for the count and Chrono was standing victoriously with his hands rested on his waist.

He had just used one of his personal favorite moves that he knew; High Jump Kick.

As he watched Martin sigh to himself in defeat and return his Tranquill, he released a faint startled cry as he was taken by surprise from behind. Eyes widening, he glanced at who had just taken him off the ground so suddenly, only to find that it was Kira who had picked him up into her arms and was laughing joyously as she hugged him closely. "Chrono, ya did it! You and Shadow are the best pokemon a trainer could ever have! No other fighting type is as good as you! Hehe."

Blinking at his trainer in surprise from what all she was saying, he couldn't help but blush lightly from all the compliments he was receiving. It actually felt really good to get so much love and praise, but it made it all feel so much better when it was coming from his trainer...His Kira. It made him happy and with that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and smiled himself as he released a happy little cry himself.

He was too happy and proud of himself as he enjoyed being held by Kira to even realize that Shadow was watching them from just a few feet away; a knowing smirk playing onto the weasel pokemon's features. Apparently, this ice and dark type could see something that knowone else could see right now. What that was though, was something to find out later. Right now though...

"Hey, hey...Since the battle's over now, do ya think we could go on the ferris wheel now?...That is kinda what we intended on doing in the first place."

Opening his eyes back up, he glanced over at Shadow as he spoke up. It still surprised him sometimes that he knew the human language...Maybe it was because he was born and raised by Kira? Hmm.

Deciding to leave this alone for now, he glanced between the two trainers while still being held in his own trainer's arms. Kira was blushing faintly as she glanced behind her towards her Weavile; probably out of embarrassment about having forgotten all about the ferris wheel ride. He thought that was so much like Kira and it made him wanna laugh a bit. However, when he glanced over at Martin, _that_ was when he couldn't help but laugh in a fit as a look of shock and awe was on the boy's face while he had a hand lifted in front of him and loosely pointing towards Shadow with his mouth slightly a gap and his blue eyes wide.

"That...That pokemon...Did that Weavile really just talk?...In human tongue no less?"

"Well, yeah...Shadow's a really intelligent pokemon. Not ta mention that I hatched and raised him myself ever since I was only five so of course he's gonna pick up on the human language."

Glancing up at Kira as she spoke, he watched as she closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if a talking Weavile - or any pokemon for that matter - wasn't a big deal. It was then that his trainer gently set him back down onto the ground before rising back up onto her feet as a smile formed onto her features...He really liked that smile despite not having been with Kira for very long. "Alright now...Lets get ourselves onto the ferris wheel, kay?"

As the young girl turned around on the front of her snow boots and headed for the huge ride just as Shadow was, he blinked slightly before running off after them so he wouldn't be left behind. Of course he heard the footsteps of that older boy, Martin right close behind him as well.

Upon climbing into the giant pokeball shaped sitting area on the ride, the doors slid closed right behind them. Apparently, they had made it in just in time as the ferris wheel began to move. Wanting to get a good look outside, he leaped up onto the bench seat that Kira and Shadow were seated on and rested his hands onto the window as he glanced outside. When he did, his eyes widened as far as they could go and gleamed with wonder at the sight before him. They were ascending higher and higher into the sky that had started to take on a range of reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples as the sun had started to set. The lights of Nimbasa were starting to shine and glimmer all the brighter as it slowly got darker. He could not only see all of the city from this height, but he could also see Castelia City, Skyarrow Bridge, the Desert Resort, and Relic Castle as well.

He could see even further than _that_! He could help but be amazed at how this one single ride could produce such an amazing and wonderful sight for him and anyone else that rode the ferris wheel. He didn't even mind sharing the moment with that Martin trainer...Just so long as he kept his hands to himself and not on **his** Kira.

As the ride finally came to an end, which was all too soon for his taste, he watched as the doors slid open after the ferris wheel had come to a complete stop at the bottom with them and saw Martin get out first followed by Shadow and Kira. Of course, he quickly leaped down from the bench he had been standing on and rushed out as well, just barely missing his tail from being closed in on by the doors. Now that would've been rather embarrassing.

Glancing around him, he spotted his trainer up ahead talking with the older boy that had ridden with us while Shadow was standing at her side with a crimson red claw resting on his waist casually. He watched from that distance as Kira nodded her head and laughed before waving bye to the other trainer as he waved back and left. Apparently, he had to get back home.

Watching as Martin left, he snapped out of it and brought his gaze back onto his own trainer along with Shadow as they were now facing him as the girl waved to him while smiling. "Hey! Come on Chrono! Lets head on over ta the pokemon center! It's getting late and we need our sleep if we're gonna challenge the Nimbasa City Gym Leader tomorrow!"

That was honestly all the convincing he needed to get moving as he dashed over to his trainer's side and headed out of the amusement park together with a smile on all their faces. Despite not really liking that Martin trainer, he had to admit...Today was actually a lot of fun.

He honestly couldn't _wait_ to see what tomorrow had in store for him.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that was it for this chapter. Hope ya enjoyed it everyone. The next chapter will in fact have the ragin' battle between Kira & the gym leader, Elesa! Who will win? Well, that's for me ta know & all of you guys ta find out! Haha! Till next time people...Later!^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Little Tsu: Hello everyone! Lets just skip the talk before the story & get on with the show, shall we?...I do not own pokemon, though I do own Kira & her team, given she's my character._

_**Ch: 4**_

"Kibago! Intercept and use Dragon Claw on Emolga!"

As the battle raged on, getting more and more intense with each passing second, Chrono stood at the sidelines as he watched his trainer use her Axew in this three on three pokemon battle. The blonde haired lady on the other side of the battlefield was the gym leader Elesa. Kira was already down one pokemon, having lost the first match as his trainer had tried to use her own Emolga, Glider to fight, but that didn't work out too well.

Not that he was surprised by that of course. After all, Glider had been a pokemon who had only recently hatched from his egg so it was only right that the much stronger and more experienced one of the two had won in the end. However, it was her Axew that defeated that first Emolga, making things even now. With how this match was going though, he could see that both pokemon were looking really tired. He knew that these two were just about done now and that this round could go either way, but it was easy for him to see something in both Elesa's eyes and his own trainer's eyes...Both held a stead fast determination to defeat the other so really, he could tell that this battle was gonna go to the one who had the most determination.

"Emolga, finish this and use Acrobatics!"

"Kibago! Counter with Dragon Rage!"

Both pokemon collided as Emolga's attack had hit Kibago just as he had released his Dragon Rage, which that didn't end well for either of them as he had to quickly close his eyes and shield his eyes with his right arm due to the explosion that was created out on the battlefield. Lowering his arm, he watched as the smoke began to slowly disappear and lift from the battle zone. When it did though, his eyes widened slightly in surprise as he saw both pokemon laying collapsed onto the ground; both knocked out and down for the count. The match had ended in a tie and now both trainers only had one pokemon left as he watched the two return their pokemon back into their respective pokeballs.

Glancing over at Elesa, he watched as the gym leader grasped onto yet another pokeball of hers before finally releasing the pokemon that was sealed away inside of it. Even he had to stare in faint surprise as it was revealed to be the pokemon, Zebstrika. He looked really powerful too...And slightly intimidating actually much as he hated to admit it...In fact, it actually got him annoyed that he'd allow any pokemon get under his skin like that no matter what the opposing pokemon looked like.

Huffing lightly in a stubborn manner, he brought his gaze back up towards his trainer and it was then that he saw her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Blinking slightly, he realized that Kira was also a bit intimidated by it as well even though he knew that Shadow would beable to have the under hand towards this pokemon, but then again, knowing his trainer, she probably also knew that this Zebstrika most likely knew Flame Charge; a fire type attack that increased the speed of the pokemon using it...Shadow would be at a disadvantage if he didn't end the battle quickly.

Making up his own mind towards what to do, he walked over to his trainer's side and tugged lightly on the edge of her cargo shorts, getting the girl's attention. "What is it Chrono? I'm in a real tight spot right now if ya haven't noticed." Chrono nodded his head in understanding of this, but then released the edges of his "pants" all together as he used his other hand to point out at the battlefield and Zebstrika while his right hand was still holding onto the edge of Kira's shorts.

"You're...wanting ta battle it?...Chrono, are ya sure? That Zebstrika doesn't look like he'll be an easy one ta beat. You sure you're up for the challenge?"

His eyes narrowed halfway in his own form of determination and sternly nodded his head once in compliance. This battle was important to his trainer and both of them were down to their final pokemon...This match would decide the victor and whether Kira won the Bolt Badge or not. He knew that he had to win this match for her no matter what. When he saw the small smile that crept up onto his trainer's young features and finally nod her own head, he smiled back; that determination in his gaze never wavering even once as he ran out onto the battlefield, pulling up his "pants" as he did since they had slid down some from letting them go earlier.

As he got into position to fight it out with Zebstrika, the referee raised his hand into the air and called out. "This match will decide that winner! Elesa's final pokemon is Zebstrika while Kira's going with Scraggy!...And begin!"

"Zebstrika, lets start things off with Shock Wave!"

Zebstrika reared up as he released a fierce cry while his mane began to glow yellow, charging quickly with electricity as it sparked. Finally lowering back down onto all four hooves, he thrusted his head forward and released a large burst of lightning towards Chrono. Spark hit along the battlefield as it did, tearing up the ground slightly due to the immense power it held.

Chrono narrowed his eyes as he watched the lightning hurtling towards him and stood his ground before suddenly lifting his "pants" up to his neck, taking the full brunt of the attack in defense. However, he still skidded back from the amount of power that the attack had still held behind it. Lowering his "pants" back down to their original place, he growled towards Zebstrika.

His trainer apparently saw how worked up he was already getting because of that show of power the much larger pokemon had and so his trainer narrowed her eyes as well before thrusting her hand out in front of her, calling out to him; her voice ringing in his ears. "Lets show this Zebstrika what you're made of! Use Brick Break on the battlefield!"

He was surprised by this sort of command, but he didn't bother questioning it right now as it was really not the time to be doing that. Lifting up his right hand, he allowed it to glow with energy before finally slamming it down into the battlefield, causing the field to tremor and finally crack and rise all around them with the amount of power he put into the blow. He lifted his gaze to in front of him as he heard a surprised cry, only to find that the tremor had caused the ground to uplift and surround Zebstrika with sharp, rocky pillars.

So that's what his trainer had planned.

"Keep it up. Now use Chip Away!"

Nodding his head, he quickly dashed in, closing the distance between himself and his opponent while he was still trapped. Of course, that didn't stop him from charging when Zebstrika suddenly busted free with the use of Shock Wave again. Instead, he dodged most of the flying rocks from the explosion before leaping up into the air. Narrowing his eyes fiercely, he suddenly released his "pants" and thrusted his hands in front of him rapidly towards one of the pillars in front of him that was still standing, smashing it to multiple pieces and sending them flying as they hurtled towards Zebstrika, striking him in the head and chest, causing a decent amount of damage if his surprised and pained cry was of any indication.

Upon landing on back on the ground though, he didn't have enough time to react as he was suddenly hit with an impacting Double Kick to the chest and face. Crying out in pain from the super effective move, he was sent flying back and crashing into the ground as he skidded back. "Oh no, Chrono!" Groaning in pain, Chrono slowly opened up his eyes a tiny bit. He could hear his trainer's frantic and worried yells in what seemed like the distance thanks to the pounding headache he now had from the blow he took.

Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position before finally rising back up onto his feet, though stumbling faintly, he panted lightly as he glared towards Zebstrika. He couldn't give up. He had to win this battle. He had to win this for Kira...This win was important to her and she was depending on him! Quickly pushing off with his left foot, he charged at Zebstrika as Elesa called out a Flame Charge attack.

The pokemon reared up again before slamming his front hooves into the ground, creating a dust cloud. When he shot out of the dust cloud though, he was engulfed in flames as he rushed into the battle. He could see the determination to win in the larger pokemon's eyes, but it didn't burn as strongly as his! With that resolve, he brought his right fist back behind himself as it began to glow and finally leaped up into the air. Just as Zebstrika got within range, he thrusted his fist forward collided his fist with the opponent's head, creating a fierce explosion, and sending both pokemon flying back from the sheer force of it.

Grunting slightly towards this, he pulled himself up into a sitting position; pain wracking throughout his little body as he watched the smoke clear to see what became of his opponent. When it finally did, Zebstrika was shown standing still and panting roughly through the excursion of the battle. However, when he took a step forward to go into another attack, pain shuddered through the pokemon's entire body before finally collapsing.

"...Zebstrika is unable to battle! Scraggy wins!"

Glancing over at the referee in slight surprise from what he said, he then brought his gaze back onto Zebstrika as he was returned to his pokeball before Elesa walked over to their side of the battlefield. Of course, his attention was quickly drawn away from the gym leader as he suddenly found himself picked up and held closely, though in a gentle manner so he wasn't hurt much cause of his injuries. "Chrono, you were amazing. You even managed to learn Focus Punch. You really are the greatest pokemon in all of Unova."

Now this kind of compliment definately made him blush again. He wasn't used to getting such praise, but at the same time, he found himself loving such things being aimed at him. Especially, when they came from Kira of all humans.

"Congratulations Kira."

Blinking slightly at the voice that suddenly sounded off to his right, he turned his gaze and lifted his head up to find himself staring up at Elesa...When had she gotten there? Deciding not to think about it any longer though, he listened to what the young woman had to say to his own trainer. "All of your pokemon did remarkably well Kira. They'll only keep getting stronger though as you continue to travel and train together. Your Scraggy is especially an amazing pokemon...It has been a while since I had seen such raw determination to make their trainer proud. It makes me believe that this little one has the most potential out of possibly all of your pokemon...Excluding your Weavile of course though since he has obviously been with you the longest by far so he doesn't exactly count...In any case, I confer upon you this; the Bolt Badge...You've certainly earned it."

Staring curiously at the shape of the badge, he watched as Kira took it and shifted him in her arms so that she was able to open up her purple badge case. It was then that he saw her slip it into the indention that it was meant to go in. With the both of them staring down at the new badge to accompany the others that she had managed to collect thus far. Grinning in excitement, Kira finally twirled around and laughed as she cheered about getting a new badge to which of course, he joined in the cheering with a happy smile on his face while Shadow merely stood there with a smirk on his features and his arms crossed over his chest.

He always had that calm, cool attitude and look to him...It made him wonder if he will end up being like that when he finally evolves...He actually hoped so cause he wanted to be strong just like Shadow was. After all, they were both dark types so it was only natural that he wanted to aim to be as good as Kira's best pokemon was. It was his biggest goal to accomplish and someday...he was gonna get to that level of strength for sure. But until then...

He was gonna enjoy what life threw at him with his trainer, Kira.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that was it for this chapter. Stay tuned & till next time, see ya later everyone!_

_Please R&R.^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Little Tsu: Yay! Here's the next chapter so please enjoy everyone & thanks so much for everyone that has reviewed this thus far. Special thanks goes ta especially Lunara-chan as she has given me the most reviews on almost all of my stories, but has also become a good fan of mine & an even greater friend.^^_

_**Ch: 5**_

...How did we end up here again?

Or rather...**Why** did we end up here?

It's **cold!**

Chrono groaned lightly under his breath as he folded his arms in front of him as he shivered lightly while walking along side of his trainer. However, everytime his pants started to slip and fall down, he was forced to uncross his arms and quickly pull his pants back up, causing a chill to rush down his spine. Glancing over at Shadow, he silently envied his fellow dark type for being able to handle the cold easily thanks to him being also an ice type...Then again, Kira seemed perfectly fine and she was in shorts.

...Maybe he was just thin skinned...He was sure that he'd be a Scraggycicle for sure by now if he didn't have his pants. Then again, he supposed that the this was the obvious reason on why this place was called the Cold Storage...The moment he saw that pokemon they had chased all the way into here, he was pummeling that pokemon's lights out and the sooner he did that, the better.

Because then he'd beable to leave out of this freezing place!

"Chrono, you ok? Or do you wanna warm up inside my jacket?" His trainer was looking down at him with a slightly concerned look on her face as she spoke. Oh that sounded so inviting right now. However, before he nodded his head, his gaze caught sight of the taunting smirk playing onto Shadow's features. It was a look that dared him to give into the cold and seek warmth from his trainer...A look that said one thing that could always send him reeling.

_'Wimp.'_

Narrowing his eyes at Shadow, he finally glanced up at Kira and shook his head stubbornly with his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Are you sure Chrono? I don't want you getting sick." When he nodded his head firmly and his eyes were opened once more to gaze up at her in a narrowed, determined fashion, she relented and continued on her way through the Cold Storage, looking for the pokemon that they were after with himself and Shadow right behind her.

The reason they were even chasing after this pokemon was because it had been tormenting the residents in Driftveil City along with destroying some shop stands and stealing food too. Some of the people said that the pokemon was a Pawniard that used to belong to a trainer that had passed on through a few months ago, but had released it cause it had lost against Clay, this city's Gym Leader.

He didn't know what to say about that nor did he understand what this pokemon was feeling, but right now he really didn't care. He was pummeling that Pawniard the second he saw him for making him enter this Arceus awful place. Besides, he was also starting to get hungry.

...And did he mention that he was **_cold_?**

Just as he was about to start complaining as he couldn't take much more of this place nor could he continue to keep up the tough act anymore, he was suddenly knocked back, sending him skidding back faintly on the freezing floor. Groaning lightly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and standing there before him was none other than the very pokemon that they had been chasing after. What's worse was that this pokemon had lifted up a bladed hand...arm...whatever you wanna call it, and motioned it towards himself in a taunting fashion.

That's it...This pokemon was going down.

Rising back up onto his feet, he motioned for Shadow to stay back and that he'd deal with this himself. When his trainer immediately understood as well, she smirked and nodded her head as she called out to him. "Chrono! Use Brick Break on Pawniard!" Finally...Now it was payback for making him come in here.

Pushing off with his left leg, Chrono rushed in quickly with both of his hands actually glowing white as his pants luckily didn't slip any while he ran around. Otherwise fighting would've been difficult. As he closed in the distance, he lashed out with his left hand first with his Brick Break attack, only to have it blocked by his opponent's Metal Claw. However, he still managed to catch the male off guard as he lashed out with his right hand, initiating a second Brick Break, landing it right on the top of the pokemon's head since he was a little bit taller than Pawniard.

Knocking the pokemon back as he cried out in both pain and surprise, Chrono charged yet again, but this time, he leaped up into the air and came crashing down with High Jump Kick. He wanted to finish this battle quickly. However, what he hadn't expected was Pawniard quickly regaining his bearings and backflipping himself out of the way, using his left bladed arm as a spring in a way. Crashing down into the ground, Chrono flinched from missing his target, which had caused a decent amount of recoil damage from his own attack.

Shaking the pain off, he rose back up onto both feet instead of remaining on his hands and knees and glared determinedly towards his opponent. Drifting his gaze towards his trainer for a second, he saw that she seemed to be thinking. He knew that she was devising a plan in order to defeat this pokemon. It was then, that she seemed to come up with an idea and glanced over at him.

"Chrono. Remember that move we've been working on to perfect? Lets try it and hope for the best just this once." Nodding his head in understanding, he quickly brought his gaze back onto Pawniard, who was clashing his bladed arms against each other, creating a 'shink' sound everytime. "Now! Use Incinerate!"

Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he gritted his teeth as he concentrated before suddenly combusting into a burst of flames. His eyes then shot open in a narrowed fashion before he quickly charged forward and smashed into Pawniard, sending him flying backwards and up into the air. With the flames quickly dispersing around him and not taking the time to be proud of himself for actually managing to pull off the attack this time, he leaped up into the air, higher than Pawniard as he appeared above him and before the pokemon could even hope to react, he unleashed another High Jump Kick onto the slightly smaller pokemon, sending it crashing into the ground below fiercely.

Upon landing back onto the ground, he stumbled a tiny bit from the amount of exertion that he had put onto his body along with enduring the biting cold. As they all watched the dust and ice frost fade away, they saw Pawniard struggling to get back up onto his feet before finally collapsing forward and hitting the ground below in defeat.

Watching this happen, he saw Kira suddenly grab a Dusk Ball and threw it at the defeated pokemon, causing it to disappear in a beam of red light when the ball opened up. Once landing onto the floor, he watched closely as the ball giggled and squirmed for a moment before finally a 'ping' sounded off from it, showing that the capture was complete.

Walking over to the pokeball, Chrono studied it closely for a moment while now holding up his pants once again. He then carefully picked it up after letting his pants go from his left hand. Turning around he walked over to his young trainer and held it up to her causing the girl to kneel down and take the Dusk Ball from him with a sweet smile on her features. "Thanks Chrono...You really are proving ta be one amazing pokemon. I'm really happy and lucky that I have ya on my team."

As his trainer rose back up onto her feet and shrunk the pokeball before attaching it to her orange pack's strap where her other five Dusk Balls were, he suddenly felt his face feel really warm while he just stood there for a moment, watching his trainer head back off towards the only entrance to the Cold Storage so she could get out. He was snapped out of his daze though when Shadow waved his crimson clawed hand in front of his face and smirked down at him.

"Dude...You're blushing. Heheh."

Blushing?...Was that why his face was so warm? Snapping himself out of his thoughts again, he hurried off after his trainer with Shadow just ahead of him. However, as he ran, one thought kept entering his mind no matter how many times he tried to push it back.

...Why had he blushed at the sight of Kira's smile and when she said that she was lucky and happy to have him at her side?

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's that for this chapter. Chrono has started to feel the beginnings of what he will later on down the road find out to be love. Also, for those of you who have been reading this story & keeping up with it & for those who are wanting it to happen, Chrono does in fact get together with his trainer, Kira. Despite them being a pokemon & human, the two just look really adorable together.^^_

_Till next time! R&R please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. To put simply, here's the next chapter so enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I **do** own Kira & her team._

_**Ch: 6**_

Winter time.

It just _had_ to be winter time.

Most people and pokemon love snow. It's because of this that they don't mind the cold. However, there was one pokemon that didn't like snow at all and said pokemon was Chrono, who was currently buried under a pile of snow that had fallen on top of him after crashing into a tree trunk during their training session, thus having the snow that was in the tree to fall on top of him.

Crawling out of the snow pile, he shook his head, freeing himself of some of the flurries that were still on top of his head before glaring towards Shadow while a cocky smirk was playing onto the weasel pokemon's features. Being their trainer's very first pokemon and strongest by a landslide, of course the Weavile was gonna be the one to train him and Kira's other Unova pokemon. It was because of who Shadow was though, that he wanted to work and train as hard as he could so that he wound someday become better than his mentor.

Then **he'd** become Kira's favorite and most precious.

Rising up onto his feet, he charged in with his left hand pulled back and starting to glow as he was about to use Focus Punch. However, before he got the chance to hit his mark, he was suddenly sent flying backwards once again as something collided into him. Laying on top of him with a dizzy look on their face and on their back while laying in the opposite direction that he was laying in was none other than the little Pawniard from a few days ago, Blade. The pokemon was a member of Kira's main team now as her baby Emolga didn't really care for battling. He was just too sweet of a pokemon.

Grunting lightly, he pushed Blade off of him before pushing himself up into a sitting position and lifting a hand to his head as he rubbed it. Well, he was sure that he'd feel this one in the morning. Shaking his head, he pulled himself back up onto his feet and went to shoot a glare towards Shadow, but then blinked in confusion and innocence as he glanced around him, not seeing the pokemon anywhere.

It was then that he felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly glanced behind himself, only to be staring up at Shadow while a cynical grin was playing onto the taller pokemon's features. Gulping slightly, he sweatdropped a bit out of nervousness before suddenly realizing what the pokemon was about to do. Releasing a panicked cry, Chrono firmly held onto the edges of his pants before taking off running just as Shadow unleashed an Ice Beam attack; the move hitting and running along the ground as if chasing after him, which the move was right on his tail, just barely managing to keep ahead of the icy attack as he continued to run around all over the place in a panic.

When the Ice Beam finally ceased, he slowed his running to a halt and collapsed onto his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath while his eyes were tightly closed. Being chased like that and almost turned into a Scraggycicle was not fun in the least. However, being who Shadow was, the dark/ice type probably would've said that this was a good way to improve his speed.

For improvement or not as the older pokemon's reason, he believed that Shadow mainly did it just so he could get a good laugh, which was exactly what the Weavile was doing now; ..._laughing._

Chrono groaned lightly in embarrassment towards this, but as he started to push himself back up onto his feet, he let out a startled cry as he was knocked right back down again by Blade getting thrown at him. Just what the heck was this Pawniard thinking when attacking Shadow? Didn't he know that there was no way to catch the pokemon by surprise?

Attempting a second time to push himself up onto his feet, he glanced behind him from over his shoulder at Shadow and got a freaked out look on his face as he saw that grin again...Not again. Quickly bolting off, Shadow unleashed Ice Beam once again, this time nailing Blade as he had gotten in the way of the attack's path. Of course, this had been his fault cause when he had taken off to run away again, he had used the slightly smaller pokemon's face as his stepping stone.

As he ran, tripped, and scrambled on all fours to avoid getting hit by the Ice Beam, he finally dove behind a small boulder, just barely missing get nailed with the attack by the tip of his tail. Sitting there behind the boulder as he panted for breath again, he only got the chance to rest for a moment at the most before suddenly the sound of cracking was heard. Suddenly the boulder he was leaning back against crumbled into tiny pieces and standing there before him was Shadow with a smirk on his face and his crimson claws glowing with dark energy, showing that he had used Night Slash on the boulder.

The pokemon then lashed out with his still dark glowing claws at him causing Chrono to yelp slightly as he managed to duck and scramble out of the way before finally narrowing his eyes determinedly and lashed out with his own attack of Brick Break. He had to at least get in one direct attack on Shadow. With both attacks colliding with one another, an explosion was caused, sending both himself and Shadow skidding backwards on the ground.

"Good job you guys. Looks like Chrono's getting stronger still."

Relaxing his stance, he turned his gaze towards the voice and spotted his trainer walking over to them with a smile on her face. She had taken her other pokemon to the center to get them healed up while the he, Shadow, and Blade continued. However, it was easy to see that Blade didn't do all that well against Shadow despite being a dark/steel type. Well, at least **he** fared well enough against the star of Kira's team.

...Though he did do nothing but run away during a good portion of the training session.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he lifted his head up as he suddenly felt a hand resting on top of his head and lifted his innocent eyed gaze towards the cause of it, seeing that it was Kira who had her hand there as she was knelt down in front of him, smiling sweetly. Blushing faintly from the contact and the smile, he finally smiled sheepishly back while resting his left hand behind his head, rubbing the back of it in an equally sheepish manner; his right hand still keeping his pants in place.

"Ya did a good job in managing to last this long against Shadow. You even managed to match his Night Slash with your Brick Break and knock him back in that explosion...No doubt that you'll definately become one of my greatest battlers on my team Chrono. I'm definately using you in my battle against Clay for my next gym badge...Blade and Shadow are gonna be used as well since I heard this one's gonna be a three on three as well."

So much praise.

For all his time as a wild pokemon, he had never gotten so much love, attention, and praise before he was captured and became a part of Kira's team. It made him happy...Happy that he had such a great trainer like this young teen was. It made him even more enthusiastic about becoming even stronger still. And then one day, he'd make Kira the happiest of all trainers in the world...

...By finally evolving into Scrafty.

...He couldn't wait.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's that for this chapter. Hope you liked it and also found it a bit funny. I had decided to show everyone just how Shadow trains Kira's other pokemon. He's a really tough mentor and teacher, but that's just how this Weavile in particular rolls. If he doesn't think you're training hard enough, he'll really get you moving and stepping up your game. lol!_

_Till next time, R&R please!^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. My computer's harddrive had crashed so it took a while before I finally got a new computer, but sadly, I lost all of my saved up stories, data,_  
><em>everything. So until I manage ta get some things back up &amp; running on my new computer, updates will be scarce, but hopefully, it won't be for long.<em>

_Until then, please enjoy the latest chapter._

_**Ch: 7**_

"Oh no, Falcon!" As his trainer yelled out in a slight panic, he could only watch as his fellow pokemon, Kira's rufflet, be brought down by Clay's Krokorok. Seeing the young eaglett having managed to hold his own and defeat the gym leader's Palpitoad, but then be grounded so quickly by this new pokemon was rather unnerving for him. He wasn't paying any attention as Kira returned the defeated bird back to his dusk ball. Instead, this young Scraggy was glaring towards the desert crocodile, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was actually laughing.

He wasn't about to let that go unpunished. This pokemon was really getting under his skin.

Clenching his little fists around the edges of his pants even tighter, he suddenly ran out onto the battlefield before his trainer could even say anything. The mere fact that this pokemon had the nerve to actually laugh at his fellow teammates and especially, at **his** Kira, was what made him snap for the second the ref had initiated the second match, Chrono pushed off of the ground and struck out with Brick Break as he had released his pants for a moment to do so. It was easy to see that he was mad, but his trainer decided to allow him his battle as she began cheering him on.  
>"Good job in getting in that hit Chrono, but don't let your guard down for an instant! That Krokorok's sneaky!"<p>

Chrono glanced behind himself and gazed at his trainer through his coal black eyes. Her own chocolate brown were showing her own determination to win this gym battle, but at the same time, he could see the worry in her eyes as well. He knew that Kira didn't wish for him to get too badly hurt; not like how her Falcon had been ruthlessly defeated by this pokemon before him. Nodding his head once, he turned to face the front again as he saw the Krokorok get back up onto his feet, glaring towards him. It was easy to see that the larger pokemon had not enjoyed the fact that he had been struck like that and so quickly as well. However, that was when he saw the desert croc suddenly take a dive under the the battlefield, using dig.

Glancing around himself a bit unnervingly, he tried to figure out just where his opponent was going to come up from. He figured it would end up being in a place that would take him by surprise, but other than the front, there were the sides, rear, and even directly bellow himself that would be possible places to come up from to catch him off guard. It was at that instant that his eyes widened in realization though and he quickly leaped out of the way just in time as Krokorok shot out from under the ground right where he had been standing just an instant ago.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to react quickly enough as he was lashed out at, getting caught in a Crunch attack. Even though it wasn't a move that was very effective against himself,  
>given he was a DarkFighting type, it still made in flinch in pain before he was sent crashing into the ground by the enemy's tail. Biting back a strangled cry, Chrono slowly pushed himself up onto his feet once again and glared at the larger pokemon before him. He was not about to let this pokemon win.

...Even if he ended up going down with him in the process.

As he thought of what to do to try and end this battle quickly now, his opponent struck first; initiating his Bulldoze attack. This caused the ground below his little feet to tremble, taking himself off balance a bit as Krokorok came barrelling in towards him. Clenching his teeth tightly together, he struggled to regain enough balance on himself as his hands began to glow while he managed to charge in as well. Despite his still slight off balance, he managed to meet Krokorok's attack part way as they both struck out with their attacks, creating an explosion on the battlefield.

"Chrono!" Kira's eyes had widened in fear as she saw this happen, but she was unable to see the result of the battle as the field was filled with smoke, dust, and rock particles. As the mess began to clear though, the young trainer was able to make out the shape of the two figures. Both were still standing and glaring at one another in determination, but badly injured. However, this didn't last long, for they both finally collapsed onto the ground; a double knock out, thus ending their match in a draw.

The young scraggy watched as the gym leader returned his pokemon back into his pokeball, muttering something to himself that he couldn't make out. However, his attention was drawn away from the large man when he heard rushing footsteps before he suddenly found himself being picked up and held. Through heavy lidded eyes, he realized that he was staring up at the concerned face of his own trainer as she held him gently in her arms. "Chrono...A-Are you ok? I'm so sorry. You pushed yourself so hard in that match...I'm very proud of you, but please don't be so reckless again...I don't wanna lose you, ok?"

In all honesty, if he had had the strength to, he knew that a blush would been coloring his cheeks right now, but at the moment, he was too tired to have that sort of bodily reaction. His trainer cared for him that deeply already...That alone was enough to make him one happy Scraggy. As he thought this though, he noticed that Kira never returned him to his dusk ball for once, but instead continued to craddle him in her arms as she walked back across the battlefield to her side. After all...

Both sides still had one pokemon left.

Once she was back on her side of the field and was facing that much older human again, he managed to turn his head enough to where he'd beable to watch this final match. It was at that moment though, that he saw Clay toss the pokeball in his hand, releasing his final and from the looks of it, his strongest, pokemon;...Excadrill. He knew this was going to be a tough match, but he also knew that his trainer would pull through in the end no matter what...And since she had been backed up into a corner, facing a tough pokemon like this, he had a feeling that he knew just who she was gonna send out.

His theory was proven correct though as his mentor, Shadow stepped out calmly onto the field. Once the weasel was about ten feet ahead of them, he watched as the much more experienced Dark type halted and rested a crimson claw onto his waist. Chrono couldn't see his face, but he just knew that his mentor had a cocky, yet taunting smirk playing onto his features. The weasel always was the type that loved getting under other pokemon's skin. As he thought this though, the final battle began and he watched as Excadrill immediately started things off with Rock Slide; smashing his steel claws into the battlefield, up lifting large boulders into the air before launching them quickly towards the weavile.

He could only watch in amazement as the older pokemon rushed in to meet the oncoming boulders head on before suddenly pushing off from the ground with his left foot and actually leap from one boulder to the next. Though he knew that Shadow wasn't all that great with his defense, his unremarkable speed more than made up for it. After all, he wasn't known as one of the fastest pokemon in all the regions for nothing.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts though as he saw Shadow's crimson claws become engulfed in dark light before suddenly lashing out in a blur of speed, slashing Excadrill across the chest with a double Night Slash attack, causing his opponent to cry out in surprise as well as pain. The attack had done quite a bit of damage, he knew that, but Chrono also knew that this Excadrill was not gonna go down so easily even if his mentor had such powerful attack strength at his disposal. He continued to will himself to remain awake despite his aching body demanding rest as he watched the enemy use Hone Claws, increasing his attack power before managing to quickly use Dig as he had closed his steel claws together and over his head in a drill-like fashion.

Unlike how he, himself had to wait a moment or two for Krokorok to finally reveal himself, this pokemon was obviously more experienced, but also seemed slightly impatiant too. Excadrill had come leaping out of the ground directly behind Shadow and had actually managed to make a hit as the large mole pokemon used Slash, lashing out with his now opened claws right as his mentor had turned around, knocking him back. He then watched as the enemy dove right back down under the ground once again just as Shadow had backflipped just before crashing into the ground, landing himself on his feet and one claw, though skidding back some.

Once again, the same tactic was used though and Chrono could only watch as Shadow was knocked around in such away. However, something didn't seem right about this match. It was like Shadow wasn't even **trying** to dodge any of the strikes, but instead, was taking them on purpose. Just what was his mentor up to?...Why was he purposely allowing his opponent to deal so much damage to him?  
>As he was asking this to himself, he suddenly spotted a smirk etched across his mentor's features while his head was tilted down slightly.<p>

Slowly rising up onto his feet, Shadow just stood there with his head still tilted down faintly and that smirk never leaving his features. The instant Excadrill shot out of the ground,  
>appearing above his opponent, the mole pokemon was about to deal possibly the final blow when Shadow suddenly used his speed and got out of the way. In that same instant, his icy blue eyes had flashed before multiple shadows appeared on the battlefield directly bellow his enemy. As he watched Excadrill glance up, his eyes could only widen as a barrage of boulders covered in ice and snow came crashing down onto him.<p>

Shadow had used his finishing move; Avalanche. An attack that doubles the amount of damage the user had been given in battle.

Chrono could only watch in shock and awe as this happened. Seeing Excadrill taken out in that single attack, thus winning the battle, was astonishing. So that had been why he purposely took all that damage from his opponent...He had been accumilating all that damage and basically storing it for one final, explosive attack...So this was the true power of his mentor, Shadow...No wonder he was known as Kira's absolute best. Seeing his actually fight for real for the first time ever, he now knew...He would never beable to catch up to Shadow let alone actually surpass him. He was just too strong. However,...

he wasn't gonna let that discourage him.

As he watched the gym leader congradulate Kira and hand her the Quake Badge while being held in just one arm, he made a resolution. Even though he now knew that he would never surpass Shadow and become Kira's best pokemon, he was still going to try his hardest to get as strong as he possibly could and become her second best. He was going to do his absolute best and make his trainer proud. He wanted Kira to rely on him even more and become even closer to her...He wanted to stay at her side for many years to come just like Shadow has been doing all this time.

After all,...watching that battle made him realize one other thing...Being second best to Shadow of all pokemon wasn't so bad after all. In fact,...he suddenly found it being an honor and he suddenly found himself proud to be the older pokemon's student.

...He couldn't wait to finally evolve and become even stronger.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry again for such a long wait, but I hope that this chapter was good enough & well worth the wait. Thanks so much for all those that have been reading & reviewing this thus far & thanks so much for all your patiance._

_Till next time, I hope that you check out my other stories.^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the wait & all, but I've been a bit busy & just flat out all over the place. But even if it takes me a while, I DO promise you that this & my other stories that aren't on a perminant hiatus WILL get completed when I'm able ta make time._

_So without further adue, here's the next chap.^^_

**Chapter: 8**

Why do they have to pass through here again?...Oh riiight...It's cause this was the only way to Mistralton City from Driftveil City without flying...And flying was out of the question cause his trainer's Falcon was still a runt of a Rufflet...When was that little fluffball going to evolve again?

Sighing to himself, he lifted his head and gazed at the entrance to the cave before them once more. Chargestone Cave...He wondered why they named the place that. It didn't look all that special from the outside and it was also just a cave, right? There was nothing special about caves. As he snapped out of it, he saw his trainer and Shadow walking on inside already. Panicking faintly and not wanting to be left behind, he quickly scrambled off after them while holding up his pants so they wouldn't fall.

It was when he came rushing in, that he was suddenly taken by surprise at the sight before him and ended up crashing right into the back of Shadow, sending him falling backwards onto his rear. Groaning softly, he rubbed his head before glancing up, seeing his mentor glancing down at him with a strange look before muttering to him to watch where he was going next time. Sighing softly, he pushed himself back up onto his feet and brushed himself off before glancing around in awe. So many of the stones were lit up in an electric blue glow and even some of the smaller stones were actually _**levitating**_.

...So this was why it was called Chargestone Cave...

Having his curiosity get the better of him while his trainer was having a glance around, he walked over to a nearby large stone that was lit up, but as he got close enough, he suddenly jumped a bit in startlement as the ground below him and the stone itself sent little sparks flying. The strangest part though, was that the sparks didn't hurt. It all just startled him cause he hadn't expected something like that to have happened. When he stepped around again while still near the stone, more sparks flew a little around him, causing him to blink in innocent wonder. It was only when he heard a soft giggle that he snapped out of it and lifted his head up, seeing that it was his trainer that was laughing. Blushing faintly at this, he lifted his pants up and brought it halfway over his face in an attempt at hiding his blush, though the sudden shy, yet embarrassed look in his eyes was easily seen.

As she finally stopped giggling, he watched as a sweet little smiled crossed over onto her features. "Silly Chrono. These stones are the reason this cave got its name. Pretty neat, huh?" Nodding his head lightly in agreement, he slowly lowered his pants from his face to rest at the level they were normally at on him before walking slowly back over to his trainer's side once again as she spoke up once more. "Anyways, we best get movin'...I wanna be in Mistralton City by night fall at least." With that, they continued on their way.

Heading further and further into the cave, he was starting to see that it was a lot deeper than it had looked from the entrance. Not to mention there were a lot more of those charged, glowing rocks along with the little floating ones. As he looked around him though while following Shadow and their trainer, he didn't see the surprise attack until it was almost too late. Narrowly avoiding the strike, he skidded sideways a bit and glared at the pokemon before him while Shadow also got into position to fight and protect Kira at all costs. Attaching to one of the nonglowing boulders was the pokemon, Ferrothorn. What the heck kind of pokemon was this? It looked like a cross between a cactus and a pinecone.

However, his train of thought was quickly knocked away as the wild pokemon lashed out with one of its spiky feelers. Panicking at this, he quickly yelped as he dove forward, hitting the ground as he barely avoided the spikes, which instead, smashed into the ground, leaving an intention. Sweatdropping slightly at the sight of this, he gulped a bit out of nervousness. If he gets hit by that, he'd definately be feeling that attack for a while. Pushing himself back up onto his feet, he saw his mentor charge in, only to leap up into the air as he came down towards the enemy with a Night Slash attack.

Quickly following his lead, he rushed in with his hands beginning to glow as right after Shadow had collided his Night Slash with the Ferrothorn, he lashed out with his own Break Break attack. Smirking with his eyes narrowed when he landed his attack on the enemy, he quickly dodged out of the way, just as Shadow did when the pokemon lashed out in arger with his three spiky feelers. However, as they dodged two of them, the third had crashed into the ground further behind them, causing a startled cry to be heard. Eyes widening, both he and Shadow quickly glanced behind themselves, only to see Kira had stepped back in order to try and avoid the blast of broken rock that had been sent flying from the attack. However, when she did, she stepped back too close to the edge of one of the chasms in the cave and slipped as she fell, crying out as she did.

Seeing this happen, fear quickly struck through them both, but before Shadow could try to save her, his mentor was attacked by Ferrothorn, causing him to need to deal with it first. Knowing they wouldn't make it in time if they waited to deal with the enemy first, Chrono quickly took off and leaped over the ledge, diving into the chasm after his trainer. Seeing her falling further down as he closed the distance between them, he reached out his little hand desperately for her own outstretched one. However, it was just short of touching and they were getting closer and closer to the bottom.

Tears streaking his cheeks in fear and frustration, he finally clenched them tightly shut and cried out in desperation to Kira, causing him to suddenly become enveloped in a bright light that filled the chasm. The light then began to grow in size and slightly in shape before finally the light quickly grasped onto the girl's hand, pulling her to them closely as the light dispursed, revealing Chrono as no longer a scraggy, but a scrafty now. Shooting his eyes open into a narrowed fashion, he held her closely as he righted himself up in their still desent and had his free hand glow before lashing out at the chasm wall; digging into it as he slowed their fall and finally halted it all together.

Sighing lightly to himself in relief, he glanced at his trainer as he was now almost two feet larger than before. Locking his now naturally half lidded gaze onto her own chocolate brown, he saw the glassy, tear filled look in them before his trainer finally threw her arms around his neck and hugged him closely as she actually cried. "Chrono...Thank you...Thank you so much. You saved me and you even evolved just ta do so."

Blushing slightly at this, he allowed Kira to continued crying a bit more in the yellow hoody that was now around his neck while his arm still held her closely in a protective manner. After a moment, when she calmed back down and he saw that she was just holding him now, he made sure that the young girl was holding him firmly before releasing her and began to carefully climb up the side of the chasm, heading back up to the top where his mentor was most certainly waiting after having dealt with that pesky Ferrothorn. Grunting lightly as he continued upward, he finally made it to the top after about ten mintues of climbing and smiled a bit when Shadow rushed over to help them. Apparently he wasn't even the slightest bit surprised that he had evolved down there in that chasm since his mentor didn't show it in the least bit.

Sighing softly as he sat there next to Kira while she layed there on her back, resting now from the ordeal she went through, he blushed faintly as he reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face gently. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it. He had actually evolved. So much training and battles he went through and yet...the thought of losing Kira and the fear and desperation that filled him because of it had cause him to finally evolve...All just to save the girl that rested beside him. Smiling lightly at this realization though, he finally layed himself down next to his trainer while Shadow kept watch and gently closed his eyes as he drifted off while now holding Kira's hand; the realization of why he evolved still lingering within' his mind...

...He had fallen for his trainer.

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Well, that's it for that chapter. One of the moments everyone had been waitin' for! Chrono finally evolved & realized that he's in love with his trainer._

_This also marks the end of the flashbacks/dream, so when I get around ta placin' up the next chapter, Chrono wakes up the next day, marking the present time that the very first chapter had taken place in, which will be the start of Chrono tryin' ta tell Kira how he feels & hope that she feels the same._

_Till next time everyone!^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Ok, I know a lot of people have been waitin' patiantly...- some IMpatiantly - ta have the latest chapter of this placed up so here it is folks!_

_...Sorry for the long wait!*flees*_

**Ch: 9**

_**{End Flashbacks}**_

Eyes lazily opened up as he felt the beat of the sun's morning rays seep in through the window of the room he was staying in with his trainer; effectively waking him up, though he did so rather reluctantly. Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, he drifted his lazy gaze a bit before landing upon the figure that still layed there asleep at his side; his trainer.

Blushing faintly at the sight of her, it instantly brought back the flood of memories that he had dreamt about last night. It made him remember all the more towards every reason on just why he had fallen for his trainer...Why he had evolved for her...Why he would do anything at all in an instant just to make her proud and happy. As these thoughts ran through his mind though, he reached out almost hesitantly and brushed her tussled blue green hair out of her peaceful face. It was at this action though, that his trainer stirred in her sleep and he quickly retracted his hand; bringing it back to rest in his lap.

Watching her closely still as she slowly opened up her eyes, revealing their chocolate brown color, he blushed once more when she gave him a sleepy smile. Sometimes...he honestly thought his trainer was too cute for a human.

"Mornin' Chrono. Ready ta start off our day? We need ta get ready for the tournament after all, right?"

That tired smile was still upon her features and it took every bit of restraint he had not to let his curiosity get the better of him and take control. Unfortunately, as his trainer got out of the bed and left to get ready, the image and wonder of how it would feel like to have her lips pressed against his own in a kiss popped up into his head, causing him to blush beat red. Great...Now he was turning into a pervy pokemon towards his trainer? What was he? A Golduck now?!

He had seen a few perverted Golducks before.

...It was best not to question his logic.

Snapping himself out of it when he heard the sounds of boots on the floors, he brought himself out of his thoughts once again and drifted his heavy lidded gaze onto Kira; seeing that she was ready. Without even being told to or asked if he was ready, he slipped off the bed and pulled his pants up faintly before making sure his headphones were nicely situated around his neck while his buddy, Shadow had merely leaped off the bed by thrusting himself off with one hand. Scoffing lightly at this, he glanced over at the male weavile, who was smirking towards him.

Damn him...

He had almost forgotten that Shadow knew his big secret...

Great.

As he headed out with Kira and Shadow, his heavy lidded gaze glanced around himself at his surroundings lazily. Sure, they had already seen all the sights plenty of times during the times they came through here, but he still enjoyed looking around. His curiosity still lingered in him from back when he was still just a scraggy. Back then, he was actually a bit surprised by the amount of curiosity he had held within himself towards just about everything he since Kira's capture of him. It was only when he caught sight of his trainer stepping into a huge building that he quickly followed after her.

Once inside, that was when he halted suddenly and his eyes actually widened a bit at the sight before him. It was like a huge indoor arena. Almost like a gym, but the size of tournament battlefields. Snapping himself out of his awe of the place, he walked over to Kira's side and stood closely next to her while her own chocolate brown gaze was taking in their surroundings. So this was where the tournament they would be fighting in was to be held. He couldn't help but feel excited about this.

"First time here, I take it? The look on your faces practically scream it, heh."

He watched as the new voice snapped his trainer out of her current attention and brought her gaze towards where the voice had come from, to which he had as well. What he saw though was a young girl that was possibly a year or two older than his own trainer with long magenta colored hair and slightly wild bangs that some fell over a red headband that was around her forehead. Her eyes were a shocking ruby color, which actually rivaled the color of his mentor, Shadow's abnormal claws, while her clothes consisted of a sky blue sleeveless top that showed her lightly toned stomach, black shorts that halted at just above her knees, and sky blue boots that halted just below her knees. However, despite his observation towards this new girl's appearance, it wasn't her that kept his attention...

No...

What appeared behind her not even a moment afterwards stole it away...

Staring slightly in surprise towards the creature before him, his coal black gaze was now upon a male flygon with a double claw mark scar on his muzzle. However, it wasn't the scar that really grabbed his attention. It was the sheer **size **of the dragon that did. There was no way that was the average size of a flygon. A normal one stood at about 6'7 in height...This?...This thing stood at over 7'0! He couldn't help but wonder if this dragon was as tall at a Dragonite, which stood at 7'3. He was stood pulled out of his shock when the unknown girl spoke up once more.

"Sorry, did I surprise ya? This is my pal, Rivan. Don' go lettin' his size shock ya too much though. It's his speed you'll have to really worry about, heh." He spied the mystery girl narrow her eyes and her lips curl into a smirk as she rested a hand against her flygon's side while his long, whip-like tail curled around to rest on the other side of his trainer. "Anyways, the name's Akumu, but ya can jus' call me Aku, got it? I'm gonna be in this tournament so if ya plan on entering, well,...expect to face me eventually...I personally plan on winnin' though...Later." With that the girl, now know as Aku, turned around and walked off with the huge flygon, Rivan following closely at her side.

Shaking his head as he tried to calm himself down and not get too worked up over this meeting, he lifted his gaze a bit towards his own trainer, who wasn't that much taller than him; less than even a foot actually as she stood at only about maybe 4'5. He doubted she would get any taller than that as she was rather small for her age. As he gazed at her though, he saw a look of anxiousness within her gaze. He could tell that she was both nervous and excited about the thought of eventually having to fight the girl that had just introduced herself. He didn't even need to take a glance at his mentor to know that he was practically shaking with anticipation. Drifting his gaze slowly back towards the direction that the girl, Aku, had gone in with her dragon, he watched them in the distance as they disappeared behind a door under the stadium.

He wasn't sure how well any of them would do against that girl and the pokemon she possessed, but he did know one thing was for sure...

This was going to be one intense tournament.

...The perfect opportunity for him to try and win the love of his trainer, Kira...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, that's it for this chap. Sorry that it seemed a bit slow, but the last few chapters will be the start of the intense battles; battles that'll be just as intense, if not even moreso, as the gym battles & normal battles that I had done in previous chapters._

_Till next time!XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. I didn' really wanna keep ya waitin' & since this story is startin' ta finally near its end, here's the next excitin' chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch: 10**

The tournament had already gotten underway. As one of the intense battles was finishing up, with a Samurott taking out a Krookodile with Razor Shell, his heavy lidded gaze remained locked as the victor of the latest battle was decided. In all honesty, he really wanted to get out there on the field and battle already. However, from the random rosters that were chosen and the order they were to battle in, there was still one more battle before his own trainer would be up. This battle though, was one he had been waiting for.

Stepping out onto the battlefield was that very girl from earlier with her flygon still at her side while another trainer, an older male human, appeared on the other side. The first rounds were one-on-one while the semi finals went to three and then finaly the finals moved to all six. As the announcements were made, what he had expected the girl to use, he was taken by surprise as instead of having her flygon fight, she grasped onto one of her quick balls and released the pokemon inside; revealing it to be a Serperior while the opponent sent out a Drapion. So the girl was already at a disadvantage...

The girl known as Aku didn't seem phased by this though as she smirked and narrowed her scarlet eyes. As the match began, she thrusted out her hand in front of her and called out her first attack. "Strike out Axel! Use Leaf Blade!"

Leaf Blade?

...But that was a grass type move and those didn't have much effect on poison types like Drapion. This confused him, yet at the same time, he was curious now. As he watched the serpant-like grass type quickly rush in, he saw Axel suddenly whirl his body around along the ground as the end of his tail glowed and lashed out at Drapion, hitting him fiercely with Leaf Blade. The move didn't seem to do much as he thought before the oppoent suddenly lashed out with his pinchers and clasped onto the struggling grass type. It was then that the Drapion struck out with Poison Jab and he almost inwardly flinched from the sight of the attack and the pain that crossed over onto the victim's features.

As Axel hit the ground, he slowly slithered around before raising a top portion of his body off the ground and hiss towards his opponent before rushing back in, faster this time as he released Leaf Blade upon Leaf Blade on the poison type.

Just what was that pokemon trying to do? Didn't he know that his attacks weren't causing much damage to his opponent at all?

He closed one heavy lidded eye in a cringe as he watched the serperior take hit after hit from his assailant and sent crashing into the ground once again. As he watched the serpant slither back to an upright position once more, though a bit struggling now, he could only watch as Drapion looked to be about to finish the job; ending this match. However, something unexpected happened and the pokemon suddenly stumbled as his right front leg buckled out from under him. Confusion filled his heavy lidded gaze as he saw this, but then they widened a fraction in realization.

All of those Leaf Blade attacks...

They had been directed at one a single spot with every hit.

So that was what Aku had been planning this entire battle...To cripple her opponent...

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he saw as the serperior finally rushed in with a whirl of wind spiralling around him and dealt the final blow, slamming his serpant-like body into the Drapion as he unleashed the skill, Giga Impact; effectively taking out the opponent. Seeing Aku and her serperior, Axel be announced the winnders of the match, he could only shudder lightly in excitement. That girl...If he got to face her pokemon in the finals, that would be the most intense and exciting fight he would have ever been in up to date; a battle that would surely make his own trainer, Kira fall in love with him. At that thought, he got up from his spot in the stands and hurried off to make his way to the battlefield with his trainer hurrying after him as it was finally their turn to fight.

Making it out onto the battlefiend, Kira didn't even have to tell him her decision on which pokemon she wanted to use. He was already out onto the battlefield; wanting to be the one to fight. He heard his trainer sigh softly to herself at his impatiantness before calling out to him to make sure he gave it his all. Like he really needed to be told this. He was never one to ever hold back in a fight. As his gaze was trained onto the young woman before them, his heavy lidded eyes narrowed into almost mere slits as she released the pokemon that had been within her pokeball; a Sigilyph.

Joy...

Though and psychic attacks would be useless against him thanks to being part dark type, the fact that this pokemon was part flying type, not just psychic, is what would be a problem. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the bell sounded off for the fight to begin and the girl immediately started things off first by having her Sigilyph use Aerial Ace. Figures. Narrowing his eyes, he stood his ground as he watched the pokemon move through the air, only to dive down and pull up, just barely missing the ground as it torpedoed towards him with wind spiraling around their body.

"Chrono, counter with Brick Break!"

Clenching his fist tightly as it began to glow, he waited for the right moment before he suddenly struck out, colliding his hand with Sigilyph's pointed head, causing an explosion between the two attacks. Both skidded back from the force of the collision and managed to quickly get their barings as they rushed in, colliding with each other blow for blow; multiple Aerial Aces clashing with Brick Break. It was after the latest strike, that they were sent skidding back once again.

Panting lightly under his breath, he narrowed his eyes determinedly towards Sigilyph, who seemed to be getting just as tired as he was. After all, this battle seemed to be dragging on and he was starting to realize that by the faint heavyness that he was beginning to feel in his legs. He would have to finish this up quickly or he was gonna be in trouble. However, as he drifted his gaze back onto his opponent, they widened slightly as Sigilyph's eye began to glow. Their trainer had ordered them to use Hypnosis.

Clenching his teeth tightly together, he struggled to fight it off and remain awake as he staggered a bit in a drowsey fashion. The effects were beginning to get to him and that wasn't good. It was sadly that after a moment of fighting it, he finally succummed to the attack and he collapsed to his knees and slouched over as he fell asleep. As this went on he could faintly hear the voices around him; the cheering crowd, the opponent telling her Sigilyph to finish the job, Shadow yelling at him to _'wake his ass up before he beats him awake himself'_, and...

Kira...

Kira was calling out to him too...Begging him to wake up and hang in there. Her tone sounded so frantic and almost scared...Wait...Scared?

Managing to will himself awake at this thought in mind, he looked up just in time to see Sigilyph bulleting down towards him while engulfed in flames to unleash the finishing blow with a Sky Attack. Clenching his fists on the ground at this, he barely managed to push himself out of the way and off to the side just in time before the attack hit the mark as the pokemon instead hit the battlefield. Seeing the flyer slowly stuggle to get back up, he growled under his breath and rushed in as he finished the job off; not abling to hold out in the battle for much longer if he allowed it to drag on any further than this. With a single thrust forward and lashing of his paw, he appeared on the other side of Sigilyph after a burst of dark energy exploded around him.

**Payback...**

Sigilyph finally collapsed for the final time and this time, didn't get back up. Watching as the girl returned her pokemon back into their pokeball, he sighed to himself and fell backwards himself into a leaned back sitting position on to battlefield. The sounds of the roaring crowd was heard all around him along with the announcer commenting on their victory in their match; telling everyone that they would be moving on to the next round. Chuckling lightly to himself in an exhausted fashion, it wasn't until his trainer suddenly arrived at his side and collapsed onto the ground as she hugged him, did he yelp lightly in pain, but also blush from the conact.

"Chrono, don't you dare scare me like that again. I thought you weren't gonna wake up in time to avoid that attack."

Blushing a bit more at the show of worry Kira was showing towards him, he rested an arm around her as he hugged his trainer back lightly; enjoying the warmth and care that was there for him. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly to himself.

Maybe he would let the _others_ fight in the next coming rounds and then fight with everything he had in the finals...

**To be Continued.**

_Little Tsu: Well, that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Little Tsu: Welcome ta the next chapter of this excitin', funny, & heartwarmin' journey. I hope you all enjoy the next installment._

_On with the chapter!^^_

**Ch: 11**

Battles continued to rage on as trainers fell to their defeat while fewer trainers rose up voctory with each round that arrived till finally only four remained as it was now the sem-finals and thus were now a three-on-three battle. Two suck trainers that had made it this far was of course his own trainer, Kira, but also that girl, Aku that he found himself wanting to face more and more with each battle she went through. However, this entire time, she had only ever used her serperior, Axel. Not once had he seen her flygon, Rivan fight nor did he know what her other pokemon were. Maybe the semi-finals would finally allow him to see. In the meantime, it was his own trainer's fight first and as he sat there off to the side a bit on a bench with his mentor, Shadow, the opponent stepped up on the other side. Something about that older human looked familier...

It was then that realization hit him hard. That was the trainer he had fought in his first ever battle as Kira's pokemon!

He looked a bit different though now...

He took note that his light brown hair wasn't neatly stylish anymore but hung down around his face with the back halting just barely above his shoulders. That wasn't all that had changed about this teen though. He also noticed that his clothes weren't all dressy and 'neatly pressed' as people would call it. Instead he wore light blue jeans, sneakers, a red t-shirt, and an unzipped white jacket with a black furred collar. In all honesty, he was surprised that he even reconigzed the human at all; the change seemed so different from a year ago since they met.

As he drifted his gaze off of the trainer though and onto his own, he spied that Kira had reconigzed him as well and even seemed surprised by the sight of him. Grumbling lightly under his breath, he remained where he was. After all, he had promised to stay out of the remaining matches till the finals so that the others got their chances and that was just what he planned to do no matter how much he suddenly wanted to beat this guy himself. In fact, that urge was especially strong when the older boy spoke; his right eye twitching faintly.

"It's so good to see you once again Kira. When I heard that you were in the Nimbasa Tournament, I could hardly believe it. After all, the last time I saw you was a year ago now. You've become a lot stronger, I see and from the looks of it, you look even more lovely than before." It was then that the trainer gave Kira a closed eyed charming, yet sweet smile, causing the girl to blush faintly.

Oh yeah...He _**definately**_ was struggling to restrain himself and keep his promise to his companions.

Who did that Martin think he was anyways; moving in on his trainer? Did he think he had a chance with her just cause he was a human too? Kira was HIS.

It was then that the first of the semi finals began; both his trainer and Martin releasing their first of three pokemon. While his Kira had gone with her meinshao, Saici, he spied that her opponent had chosen a Leipard. Well, he saw this first battle was already an easy win for his trainer. Smirking faintly to himself, he watched as the battle commensed; both pokemon rushing in to attack.

"Saici, you Force Palm!"

"Leipard, Fake Out!"

Leipard quickly side stepped and smashed her head into the side of Saici, causing the fighting type to flinch; his own attack canceling itself out. Stumbling slightly at this, he hissed at his opponent as she had made a yowling of her own in challenge towards the male pokemon. Quickly rushing in, her claws sharpened as she leaped up as she lashed out with a Slash attack, only to have her attack dodged with fluid motions that seemed almost like a graceful dance by the meinshao.

Chuckling lightly, he shook his head. Only his fellow fighter on the team would move in such a graceful dance-like fashion in his battles. It was then that he watched as his companion fluildly dodged yet another Slash attack, only to then dodge once more, but this time in a back flip as he distanced himself a bit from his opponent. Yeah, his fellow fighting type partner definately had a lot more grace than he did. Much different compared to his own more brawler fighting style.

Saici calmly shifted on his feet as he studied his opponent and fluildly moved his arms; the whip-like fur on them shifting in a manner as if they were streamers. "Saici, move in quickly and use Force Palm once more." Nodding his head lightly, the fighting type rushed in and managed to dodge a Night Slash this time as he collided the palm of his paw into Leipard's side, sending her flying and crashing into the ground. Thinking that was the end of the battle with the female cat, he turned his back onto her and rested his paws against each other in front of himself as he bowed to Kira, much like a martial artist would to their master in a show of respect.

However, the match had not been over yet...

"Leipard, Assist!"

The sight of what Chrono saw next took him by surprise as he watched Leipard stagger in her rise back up onto her feet and used Assist, only to actually unleash Psychic, knocking Saici for a loop and sending him flying as his friend smashed into the stadium call, causing a small crater as the young meinshao was taken out. The shock that he held within himself at this outcome was unexpected to be honest. That final shot at an attack towards Saici - a pure all up to luck - kind of skill had taken his fighting companion out.

Snapping out of his shock, he quickly brought his own gaze onto Kira as he saw her own shock as well before she finally managed to bring herself to return her pokemon and bring her gaze down towards the dusk ball in his grasp. "...You did good Saici. Rest up now, kay?" Watching as his trainer grabbed another dusk ball, she released the pokemon within, revealing it to be her braviary, Falcon as he whipped out his wings and released a fierce cry. He could tell that this bird definately wanted thie fight. He knew, because the instant the next match began, Falcon whipped his wings in front of him fiercely and slammed blades of slicing wind into Leipard as he used Air Slash, taking her out to finish what Saici had started.

Watching Martin return his pokemon, he saw the human smile gently down at his poke ball before grabbing another, releasing his male Unfezant; the very pokemon who had evolved from the Tranquill he had fought a year before. The bird had been strong back then...He could only wonder how strong he was now. Either way, he knew one thing was for sure. Both of the trainers were going to take this next match to the skies, though the tournament was indoors.

"Falcon, take ta the skies!"

"Unfezant, you too!"

"Air Slash!"

"Razor Wind!"

Unfezant cried out as he swiftly dodged each slicing of wind directed at him as he began to whip out wind around his body before finally, the bird pulled up and flapped his wings hard ince front of himself once, releasing a multitude of slicing winds hurtling towards the braviary as he unleashed his Razor Wind attack, which caused the smaller bird to narrow their eyes as Falcon equally sliftly dodged the barrage.

Watching the air battle from his spot on the ground, he could see that it was pretty evenly matched. It could really be either one's victory as they continued to clash with one another all over the place in the air and as he continued to watch, he couldn't help but actually feel a bit inferior in that instant in time; wishing that he wasn't grounded and instead could fly like them...

Managing to gain the upperhand, Falcon knocked Unfezant back with his Crush Claw attack and quickly flew in to strike again, this time with an Aerial Ace, to which the smaller bird managed to recover from the attack and even manage a Double Team, causing the braviary to rear back in his attack and beat his wings hard to halt himself in the air. Glancing around him at the afterimages, wondering which one was the real opponent, the larger bird was taken by surprise from behind as they used Quick Attack, collided their beak right between his wings.

Falling through the air, towards the ground, Falcon managed to right himself and pull up once again; just barely missing the ground below as the tips of his large wings skimmed the battlefield ground before accending to the skies once again to continue the fight.

"Falcon, we need to finish this fight now. Take Unfezant out with Brave Bird!"

"Unfezant, don't let that Braviary overpower you! Use Sky Attack!"

Both birds cried out in determination at they became engulfed in what seemed like flames as they bulleted towards each other and collided in a halfway meet in the center of the battlefield high above it, causing a clash of will and a fierce explosion that sent both birds rocketing backwards and out of the sky as they hit the ground below. When the dust and smoke cleared from the collision with the ground, it was revealed that both birds were down for the count...

A double **K.O**...

Now that was a fierce match between flying types if he had ever seen one, which he had in fact, seen plenty. As he watched Kira return Falcon back into his pokeball to rest while Martin mirrored that action, it was finally down to the last match. Both, his trainer and her opponent were down to their final pokemon so this would ultimately be the deciding match on who would be going on to the finals. He could only hope that his trainer pulled through on this victory and moved to the finals. He wanted...No..._**needed**_...To battle Aku and her pokemon...But not just any of her pokemon...No...He wanted to fight her flygon, Rivan...

As he saw Martin release his final pokemon, a Reuniclus, he could only smirk as his trainer didn't say anything on who she was going to bring out.

There was no need to...

Stepping forward onto the battlefield was none other than Kira's strongest pokemon and his very own mentor and best friend,...Shadow.

Shifting lightly onto his feet and flexing his crimson claws faintly, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he closed his eyes gently and lifted his paws as he rested them on his headphones; bringing them to rest on his head between his second and third sectioned crest that was on the top of his head in a mohawk fashion. He knew that stance all too well. This battle was already over before it even began. He knew it all too well because he had seen it plenty of times before in the last year that he'd been with them. That...Was Shadow's serious mode...A series of motions just before a battle that showed he was about to get serious to an almost scary degree...

The bell chimed for the match to begin and before Reuniclus could even hope to react, his mentor was suddenly behind the psychic type in a knelt position with his head tilted down slightly, his eyes gently closed, and his claws resting against his chest and shoulders in an 'X' fashion while still glowing a neon purple. When his eyes slowly opened in an icy blue narrowed fashion, his opponent finally fell out of the air and hit the ground a few feet below him. In a single blink of an eye, Shadow had taken his opponent down with two blinding strikes of his Night Slash...

As his trainer was announced the winner and would be one of the two that would be in the finals, he saw Shadow return back at Kira's side and it was times like this...After seeing just how frightening his mentor could really be...

That he was all the more glad...that he was not on the receiving end...

**To be Continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, yeah. Lots of intense fights & then...Well, Shadow's "I'm not gonna drag it on, I'm taking them out now" fight. Leave it to Shadow to not waste any time at all when he gets like **that**._

_Anyways, this story is sadly comin' ta a close people so stay tuned for the final two hair raisin' chapters of "From the Life of Scrafty"!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Little Tsu: Ok, while I'm on a bit of a role towards writin', I'mma place up a new chapter of our beloved Scrafty story, which is nearly comin' ta a close after so long. So without further adue, the 2nd ta the last chapter..._

**Ch:12**

He really hadn't wanted this detour. He wanted to see that last semi finals battle.

He wanted to watch that other human and see if she'd use that dragon of hers!

Instead, here he was, sitting on a couch in the lounge area of the pokemon center with Shadow right beside him as they waited on their trainer's pokemon to be healed. He knew that both Falcon and Saici had needed to be taken here to be healed. They had both taken a lot of damage in those fights, but still...He had really wanted to see the fight that strange trainer, Aku was currently in now. Watching as Kira stood there waiting for her two pokemon to be returned to her fully healed again, he could only hope that they made it back in time to see at least part of the battle.

As his thoughts were focused so intently on the last semi final going on at this very moment, he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, which caused his to jolt slightly when he felt a clawed hand rest upon his shoulders. Jerking his slightly widened coal black eyes in the direction he felt the claws, he slowly relaxed when he realized it was just Shadow. Sighing softly to himself, he gave his mentor an exasperated look causing the duel type weasel to smirk slightly in respose to the reaction he had gotten out of him. His mentor always had taken enjoyment in this much to his embarrassment.

"Chrono, ya really need to relax. Who cares if ya miss seein' that last battle? We're in the finals for cryin' out loud. If that Aku human is as tough as she looks, we'll be facing her in the finals so you'll most likely see that dragon of her's regardless."

Listening to his fellow duel type partner and mentor, he sighed softly and shook his head before doing a range of hand signals and motions. So that was why he never spoke and prefered to have his actions speak for him. Well, he figured it had been obvious, but he supposed that some humans thought that he was just too shy to speak? Snapping himself out of it again, he continued with the motions. It hadn't been that he was merely shy. He literally couldn't speak. He knew it was probably rare for any species; pokemon or human, but it was true...The most he could utter were cries/yells of emotion or grunts of pain. Maybe someday he'd beable to speak, but until then, he was grateful that Kira and the rest of the team understood him.

As they time ran along, Kira finally came back over as she clasped her two dusk balls onto the strap of her orange bag that overlapped across her chest. The sight of this instantly told him that her pokemon had been healed and they were ready to head back out. Getting excited about this, he pushed himself off of the couch in a bit of a leap and hurried out the sliding automatic doors with his trainer and Shadow right behind him. As he ran, he could only hope that the battle was still somehow going on and that he'd make it in time.

Upon arriving at the stadium, he rushed inside and up into the stands. As he collided lightly into the railing and rested his paws onto the metal, his eyes caught sight of what beheld before him upon the battle field. He had arrived just in time to have seen a blur rush straight down into the ground below from the air like a bullet and when the smoke cleared, laying there collapsed onto the ground, badly injured was a Tyranitar and looming over it with a foot resting on the large pokemon's shoulder and their fangs latched onto the neck was none other than the very pokemon he had wanted to see in a match.

As the match was called and the semi finals ended, the flygon rose his head and straightened up as the trainer returned their Tyranitar. It was when the dragon type turned his blazing gaze onto himself and narrowed his eyes at him that he visible tensed up and gripped at the railing tighter. This pokemon...He had only seen the very end of the match, but to have brought down a Tyranitar and to have even actually had lifted the heavy pokemon up into the air proved easily that this dragon was not going to be an easy one to take out...

In fact,...

For the first time in his life...

He wasn't sure if he could actually win.

**To Be Continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, this was really short, but I really didn't feel like revealing any of Aku's pokemon yet save for her flygon & serperior. I also didn' really wanna reveal Rivan's style of fightin' so I left this part as a bit of suspense in a way for the final chapter, which will be really long as it's the final battle with Kira & Aku fightin' it off in a 6 on 6 pokemon battle._

_Who will be victorious & will Chrono finally beable to show his trainer the true depth of his love for her?...Will she return it or reject him?_

_All of that will be finally revealed in the last chapter of 'From the Life of Scrafty'! Till then!_


	13. Chapter 13 The Final Battle

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. It's 3:04am here, but seein' as I can't sleep, I'll this this typed up...I know a lot of you have been waitin' for this so here it is._

_Welcome ta the final epic chapter & the long awaited conclusion ta 'From the Life of Scrafty'!_

_Enjoy.^^_

**Ch:13**

A week.

That's how long it's been since the conclusion of the semi finals happened.

The two trainers that would be battling it out at the end had been given ample time to rest and prepare for quite possibly one of the biggest battles that will have ever graced this stadium to date.

Now, it was finally time to head out onto the stadium's battlefield. As he glanced over at his trainer, he couldn' help but wonder if he'd beable to help Kira win this tournament. The last instant that he had caught of Aku's battle in the semis was still very fresh in his mind even a week later. He honestly wondered if he could even take on that giant dragon and stand a chance against him or if he should let Shadow take care of him. He supposed that whatever happened, happened and that either way, both teams would be giving it their all for their trainers no matter what.

As they arrived on their side of the battlefield - the blue corner - he saw that Aku was already standing there waiting on the red side with her intimidating dragon stood there at her side, though a pace or two behind her. They both looked more than ready to begin this fight and it actually almost unnerved him.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts as the announcer began to speak, explaining the rules of the finals and how this was a six on six pokemon battle. Even if he were to eventually lose, he hoped that the rest of the team, Shadow especially, would beable to back him up and pull off the wins they needed for victory. It wasn't until the trainer from the other side of the field spoke that he really tuned in and became aware of his surroundings.

"Hey! Whatever happens out here, no hard feelings! Especially, since I don' have an intention on losin' here!"

Glancing up faintly at his trainer when he heard this, he spied Kira smirk, which wasn't that easy to miss seeing as she wasn't much taller than he was, given her small stature. "I could say the same for you cause I plan on winning this tournament!"

It was then that the buzzer sounded and the battles were off. He wasn't going out onto the battlefield first, he knew that much, and neither was Shadow, so instead, he watched as Kira threw a dusk ball and released the pokemon inside, causing her Zebstrika to appear in a whirl of sparkles and dark energy first as he rose up onto his hind legs and released a fierce battle cry; his dark blue coat glimmering as he was revealed to be a shiny.

On the other side of the battlefield, he saw the magenta haired girl release her fast ball high into the air, which bursted open into a bright flash of spiraling light, releasing the pokemon within, which was a Gligar as he glided through the air and narrowed his eyes determinedly towards the zebra pokemon.

"Barik, time to rumble! Strike out with X-Scissor!"

And that was what initiated the start of the long awaited battle to officially begin.

Scaling up higher into the skies as he used even the faintest of breezes in the open stadium to his advantages since the owners of the stadium had opened up the roof of it, Barik suddenly rocked down towards the zebstrika that stood his ground. Crossing his pinchers in front of his as they glowed, he finally lashed out fiercely and collided the 'X' shaped attack right into the larger pokemon's bowed head.

Zebstrika clenched his eyes tightly shut under the pressure of the attack on his head, his hooves digging into the battlefield before his eyes suddenly shot open in a narrowed fashion and jerked his head in a thrashing movement as he released a fierce cry. Rearing up onto his hind legs, he kicked his front legs into the air slightly before slamming them down into the ground, creating a dust cloud around him. It was then that he came bursting out of it in a combust of flames as he rushed around along the battlefield.

Keeping his eyes on his gliding opponent, the zebra rounded around before bounding up into the air and striking out at him from the side, causing the gligar to panic slightly and swerve out of the way in an effort to dodge. Landing gracefully onto the ground with a clomp of hus hooves, he kept his flames ignited and increased his pace even more as he saw Barik lose his balance in the sky a bit and wobble slightly. Rounding around again, he leaped up and this time caught him directly from the front, catching the smaller pokemon off gaurd as he was hit directly in the chest with zebstrika's head, sending Barik crashing out of the sky seconds after his opponent had landed gracefully onto his hooves again.

Barik slowly pushed himself back up onto his feet and glanced behind himself from over his shoulder as he glared towards the zebra. He was already coming around again to lash out with Flame Charge for a third time now and moving even faster than before. If this kept up, he was going to lose. Shaking his head, the gligar crossed his arms in front of himself as they glowed silver. He then leaped up and quickly brought his pincher smashing into the ground right as the zebstrika, known now as Raizo as the zebra's trainer cried out to him, collided his third Flame Charge into him. Still, the move had been made as the ground shook and erupted all around them, striking Raizo with Earthquake.

When the quake ceased and the smoke and dust cleared, both pokemon were out of commission as they layed their unconscious.

Watching as both Aku and Kira returned their pokemon, he glanced over at his mentor, Shadow questioningly. This really did seem like anyone's battle. Normally it was the first battle that would be the start of giving either trainer the edge, but he had just witnessed a double knockout so that meant this was completely unknown on just who would pull ahead with an edge in the battle. Shaking his head, he watched as both girls released their next pokemon.

However, what actually surprised him and quite possibly the trainers and audiance as well was that on both sides of the field stood meinshao. However, the only real difference in appearance was that around Aku's meinshao's upper left arm was a spiral chinese dragon band. At least that's what Shadow had muttered to him cause his eyes was much sharper than his own.

"Time to dance Yosuke! Use Swords Dance."

"Saici, get in there and throw him off balance with Force Palm!"

Saici rushed in with a push of his right foot and lashed out with his paws in quick succession. However as he did, Yosuke literally danced with a fluid grace around each thrust of his opponent's paws, his attack gradually rising with the skill; his eyes gently closed the entire time as he dodged every attack unleashed upon him till he finally leaped up and backflipped out of the way of one last Force Palm. Saici narrowed his eyes lightly at this in irritation. He already didn't like this fellow meinshao. He moved around in a way like kimono dancers danced.

Seeing that he had thrown his opponent off guard, Yosuke released a murr-like chuckle before suddenly leaping up high into the air and spiraled around before coming down and using Bounce on Saici, who barely managed to leap out of the way. However, that gave his opponent the chance to strike as he lashed out with Drain Punch, hitting Yosuke in the cheek as he was sent flying back.

Gritting his teeth at this, he balckflipped in midair, catching himself as he landed on all fours on the ground, skidding back. Both meinshao narrowed their eyes fiercely towards each other and actually hissed.

"Yosuke, don' let that meinshao make ya lose your cool! Use Aura Sphere!"

"Saici, don't let up! Use Aura Sphere too!"

Both meinshao held their paws at their side as a ball of blue energy spiral between and around their paws and wind and dust spiraled and kicked up all around them. With a fierce cry from them both, Yosuke and Saici released their Aura Spheres simultainiously, causing them to collide halfway and cause a huge explosion. Before the smoke could clear though, Yosuke appeared rushing in from through the huge dust cloud before suddenly dropping to the ground in a sliding rush along the ground as he used Low Sweep; knocking Saici's feet out from under himself. Quickly flipping himself up onto his feet again which his right paw, he spun around and lashed out with a point blank Aura Sphere to Saici's chest, creating another explosion along with a loud cry.

When the smoke completely cleared, Saici was out and Yosuke stood above him as the victor of the match.

As Yosuke returned to his side of the field, Kira returned her own meinshao and sighed softly as she glanced down at her dusk balls, muttering how she was glad that he had done his best and that he deserved a good rest. He was feeling the urge to go out there and fight that girl, Aku's meinshao now. But he couldn't. Not now...It wasn't his time for the battle just yet, nor was it Shadow's. Seeing her grab another dusk ball, he watched as the pokemon released from within was her braviary, Falcon.

"Falcon, battle stance! Lets do our best and show Aku and her pokemon what we're really made of!"

Falcon nodded his head before spreading out his talons and extending his wings as he released a loud cry to the sky above. As then battle began, he quickly took to the skies and flew through the air. Spying an Aura Sphere hurtling towards him at high speeds, he suddenly vanished, using his speed and advantage in the sky to easily dodge the attack. As the meinshao searched for him, he suddenly appeared again and lashed out with his bottom half and his left talons extended. The talons caught Yosuke's face and smashed him backwards into the ground with Crush Claw. As the smoke cleared, Yosuke was out cold, thus tieing the match to four pokemon remaining for both sides.

As Yosuke was returned, Aku released another fast ball, which he was surprised that she hadn't brought out her flygon to face Falcon in a battle within the skies. Instead, what he saw surprised him even _**more**_. Standing there on the battlefield before everyone was an Absol, but not just any Absol. This one's only visible eye was pale crimson with a dull pupil. He was shocked at the sight before him.

Was this pokemon _**blind**_?!

How was he supposed to possibly battle?! Especially, against one within the skies?!

Fortunately...Or rather _**un**_fortunately, he didn't have long to wait for said questions to be answered.

As soon as Falcon had taken to the skies, the absol remained standing where he was perfectly calmly; not even bothering to glance around even though he wouldn' beable to see anything anyways. It was when he saw the blind pokemon's trainer smirk that his heavy lidded eyes suddenly widened slightly.

"Knell, use Night Slash..."

Claws glowing with dark energy, he continued to remain where he stood. Right when Falcon came crashing down to use Crush Claw, Knell suddenly leaped back, causign the talons to smash into the battlefield instead and lashed out, colliding Night Slash across braivary's face and the base of his right wing causing him to stagger in surprise and pain. Trying to get away, he lashed out with Air Slash, to which the young Absol, felt the attack and overall movement in the air around him and effectively countered with Psycho Cut that he unleashed from his side sickle horn. The attack had cut through the Air Slash and smashed into Braviary, taking the flyer out of commission.

Everyone within the stadium seemed surprised by this turn of events. He wasn't the only one shocked. He knew that knowone here had really expected a blind pokemon to win...At least not against a flying type, but apparently this one was actually able to 'see' through the movement and shifts in the air around him. This was definately no ordinary absol and compared to the previous three two he had seen fight, he was definately proving to be one of Aku's best pokemon, no doubt.

As he watched as Falcon was returned, Kira through her last dusk ball that kept of concealed pokemon, releasing her heavy contender and wild card himself, her Haxorus, Kibago as he flexed his arms and threw his head back with a roar.

Seeing this, he blinked slightly as he saw Aku return her absol and bring out another pokemon; her serperior, Axel, which kind of confused him since grass types weren't very effective against dragons...Then again, this was the same serperior that had taken out a Drapion in the first round of the tournament and also been the one that the trainer had used through every round she was in till the semis.

"Axel, start things out with Leaf Blade and then Wring Out."

Crying out lightly, Axel slithered in quickly towards the haxorus, who growled and bared his fangs at him. Narrowing his eyes at this in return, the end of his tail glowed green before he whipped the lower half of his body around in a spiral and collided his attack into the side of haxorus' left leg. Keeping up the whirl around of his body's serpantine movement, Axel coiled around his opponent's body and began to apply a constricting amount of pressure in an effort to strangle the dragon. However, he soon caught the look in the dragon's crimson eyes that he wasn't about to let that one go easily.

Before he could react quickly enough, Kibago had used his brute strength to to flex his arms and thrust himself free, knocking the serperiod off of himself and using Dragon Claw as flames licked and spiraled around his claws before he lashed out, colliding it with the side of the grass serpant's face, leaving three bloody claw marks down over his left eye and cheek that were sure to leave scars. However, before the serperior could retaliate, Kibago unleashed a fierce roar as he released a huge burst of spiraling purple energy from his jaws, unleashing Dragon Pulse into the grass type's body.

Seeing that Axel couldn't fight any longer after a critical hit like that at such close quarters, she returned her pokemon and released her absol once more, who this time, actually rushed in towards the large dragon and lashed out with Night Slash, causing the haxorus to grunt slightly, but then return the attack with Dragon Claw, hitting the smaller male in the shoulder and sending him flying off to the side. Hitting the ground and sliding along it on his side, Knell shifted and knocked himself into the air and flipped upright, landing back onto his feet again while still skidding back another ten feet.

Narrowing his sightless eye towards this, he felt the shift in movement on the ground and within the air as Kibago lifted his foot and brought it crashing down onto the ground, using Earthquake. Feeling the start of the attack, Knell quickly leaped up into the air and whipped his head forward as he released a Psycho Cut towards the dragon, who quickly countered with X-Scissor as the two attacks collided. It was in the smoke though that two more attacks were released from the battling pokemon the instant absol had landed on the ground. Both Dragon Pulse and Ice Beam collided midway and seemed to struggle to overpower the other.

In the end, the attacks exploded, but that didn't stop Kibago as he released yet another Dragon Pulse from the other side of the dust cloud. The attack seemed to hit the target this time, much to his excitement, but that ended as the continued Dragon Pulse was seen being cut right down the middle by Knell as he came charging right through the attack with a barrier around him.

The absol was using Detect to not only protect himself, but also close the distance between themselves.

Finally leaping up into the air just in time as Detect shattered under the amount of pressure, he unleashed Ice Beam again, colliding it into the dragon's chest, sending him crashing into the ground; taking the tyrant of a dragon out in that super effective hit.

As his trainer returned her dragon, he could only watch in utter shock at this. They were actually losing, but...then again, both he and Shadow were the last ones remaining and they were Kira's best of her Unova team. As he stepped up to take over, he tensed up slightly when Kira resed her hand on his shoulder. Glancing up at her in confusion, he saw her shake her head and smile at him.

"Let Shadow take this...If he actually loses,...I'm gonna be depending solely on you to pull through and win this for us all, kay Chrono?...I'm putting my full faith on you this time rather than Shadow."

Hearing those words, he couldn't help but stare at his trainer in surprise. She was really going to trust him with the final battle?...As her last resort to pull the win should Shadow fail? The Shadow that was not just his mentor, but Kira's very best pokemon that she had had at her side since she was very young? Blushing faintly, he fully realized the amount of trust that she was having in him...She was finally giving him the ultimate time to shine should Shadow fail...

As he narrowed his eyes at this in determination and understanding, he nodded his head once sharply while Shadow smirked at this and stepped forward as he finally took the 'stage'.

With the battle commensing, Shadow wasted no time at all and instantly used his speed as he rushed in and lashed out with Metal Claw as his crimson claws glowed silver. With Knell having already been tired from the battle against both Falcon and Kibago, he wasn't able to hang in there long at all thanks to the fatigue.

Returning her exhausted and fallen absol, Aku smiled and congradulated him on such a good job well done before she released the second to the last pokemon she possessed; recealing it to be her jolteon. The lightning canine barked slightly and rushed in before leaping up into the air and using Discharge; hitting Shadow instantly, causing the weasel pokemon to cross his arms in front of himself from the attack.

"Daichi, unleash a Thunder into the mix."

With a cry, Daichi cut off his Discharge as he landed on the ground and unleashed a powerful burst of lightning hurtling towards the weavile. However, when he spied the pokemon smirk and his icy blue eyes narrow, he realized that something was wrong as he didn't even try to dodge this attack either. Instead, he took both hits directly and withstood against them. It was then that the lightning dog gasped slightly in shock as Shadow lashed out with his claws and cut through the lightning, canceling it out any further. The instant he did though, his eyes flashed and before he had time to react, he realized to late that both he and his trainer had walked right into Shadow and Kira's trap. A collision of ice and snow covered boulders appeared above him and collapsed, crushing him beneath and taking him out instantly as he received double the damage that his attacks had unleashed upon the weasel.

Avalanche...

Shocked by the sight of such a powerful and double-edged sword type of attack, Aku returned her out cold jolteon and muttered to him about how sorry she was for unknowingly leading him right into that trap. Glancing up at the dragon next to her, she nodded her head and he quickly took to the skies as he roared.

Seeing the flygon finally take his place onto the battlefield, he openly shivered at this. He knew that Shadow had a type advantage over this, but he also knew that this dragon was obviously Aku's very best if she had saved him for last as her trump card. On top of that, despite how strong and determined his mentor was, Shadow had still taken quite a bit of damage against that jolteon just now. In truth,...this was anyone's fight now.

As the fight began and ensued though, he was sure that neither he nor Kira could've truly foreseen this turn of events.

Shadow...

Was _**losing**_!

Gritting his teeth as he leaped back to narrowly avoid a Dragon Claw from the green dragon, Shadow narrowed his eyes as he flinched faintly in pain. The wounds all over his body from the previous battle and this one as well were really starting to take its toll on him. He honestly wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer let alone actually _**win**_. The dragon had been fully countering every attack he unleashed with his own and had even _**dodged**_ his stongest attack, Avalanche. He couldn't believe that he had actually met his match in a pokemon that he was supposed to have a huge type advantage against...Then again,...he had proven countless times himself that type didn't matter.

landing on the ground and skidding back slightly, he unleashed an Ice Beam, hoping that it'd connect this time, but instead, Rivan dodged it with a burst of speed as he bulleted straight up into the air. Hovering there high above the battlefield, Shadow's eyes widened in almost fear at the sight before him. Licking around his jaws were flames. It was then that a huge burst was released and smashed into the battlefield, covering the entire battleground with his flames, making it so Shadow had been unable to escape as he cried out in pain from the attack and everyone else to lift an arm and shield their eyes from the intensity of the flames.

As the flames died down, Rivan slowly decended from the sky and landed on the burnt battlefield; staring at his opponent with narrowed eyes.

Shadow shuddered in pain and trembled as he struggled with everything he had to remain standing. His right eye was closed in pain and in his effort to keep conscious; his fangs also clenched tightly shut. Taking a staggering step forward, both eyes clenched tightly shut as his body convulsed and tensed up in pain before finally collapsing foward onto the ground.

Seeing this happen, it, in all honesty, had looked like mere slow motion to him as he watched Shadow fall. He was sure that Kira felt the same way as he did. The one pokemon neither of them had ever seen lose a battle; the strongest pokemon he, himself, had ever met in his life,...had fallen...Shadow had actually _**lost**_...

It was then that the full impact of it hit home as his trainer yelled out in worry for her pokemon and hurried out onto the field. Jogging quickly after her, he arrived at their side as he saw her knelt on the ground by him and holding the top half of his mentor's body in her arms. "Shadow...Shadow, please hang in there, kay? You'll be ok, I promise. You're the toughest pokemon I know and we've been through tough battles like this before in the past."

His heavy lidded eyes softened sadly at this. He didn't like the sight of Kira crying. He knew that Shadow was too stubborn to actually die, but the severity of his wounds were obvious. Especially, since a medic team actually came running out onto the field after them and took Shadow away from him and Kira; hurrying him off to the medical wing within the stadium, rather than the pokemon center, which was too far of a distance if they were going to save him.

As his trainer watched them take her best friend away, he clenched his fists tightly before shooting a piercing glare towards the flygon on the other side of the field. He wasn't about to let that go easily. Oh no...He didn't care _**how**_ tough this dragon was now. How much stronger and more experienced he was compared to himself...This dragon was going _**down**_.

Once Kira was safely off the main part of the charred battlefield, the final match commensed and he quickly rushed in towards the flygon, who crouched foward some with eyes narrowed. Growling as he didn't even bother to place his headphones over his head for the first time ever, he leaped up and spun around as he unleashed a High Jump Kick, actually knocking the dragon for a loop, though he quickly regained himself from the attack and unleashed a burst of flames from his jaws. He quickly countered that by pulling up his 'pants' to cover himself up to his chin to act as a shield; effectively blocking the attack, though it still knocked him back a good bit.

Quickly regaining his balance, he rushed in as his two hands began to glow before he lashed out with Brick Break, which was countered by Rivan's own Dragon Claw. Narrowing his eyes, he brought out his other glowing hand and lashed out with a second Brick Break, taking the dragon by surprise again. Watching him skid back from the attack, he chased after him with his hands glowing once again. This time though his hands were glowing purple.

Seeing this, Rivan had quickly reacted as his tail glowed silver and he whipped it around, smashing into him with Iron Tail. However, at the same time the attack connected he had still been able to get in close enough to connect his own attack; Poison Jab. Flinching in pain at this and actually getting poisoned, he growled as he opened up his jaws and unleashed another burst of flames, hurtling towards him.

Backlflipping, he gasped faintly at the feel of the flames hitting hit left arm; burning it and incinerating the sweatband he had had there. Grunting lightly at this in pain, he shook it off. This was nothing compared to the pain Shadow went through. Narrowing his eyes into mere slits, he rushed in again and began to collide a succession of Brick Breaks with Rivan's own Dragon Claws and backflipping out of the way whenever he unleashed an Iron Tail into the fray. The pain in his left arm was starting to get to him and he was pretty sure that a few bones were broken there as well, but he had to push on no matter what. He had to make this dragon pay...He had to beat him for putting Shadow into such a condition, but most importantly...

For making his precious Kira cry!

As Dragon Claw connected with his face, he flinched as he was sent flying and collided into the ground. Laying there, he shuddered in pain as he literally felt the faintly rumbling of the flygon stalking towards him to quite possibly finish him off. Was this really as far as he could go?...Was this the best he could do in the end?...What about...? It was then that he heard a voice through the fog of pain rushing through his body and mind. That sounded like...

"Chrono!"

...Kira?

"Chrono, please! Get up! I beg of you!"

It is...It was Kira and...she sounded like she was crying...

Slowly opening up his eyes, he saw Kira really was crying and begging for him to get up and to hang in there as he layed there on his side facing her with his back to his opponent.

That face...He never wants to see that lost and broken look on her face ever again...

"_**CHRONOOOO**_!"

Eyes flashing open fully now, he struggled to push himself up onto his feet and staggered as he managed to stand again. Panting in exertion and pain in his struggle to continue on, he glanced over towards Rivan out of the corners of his eyes as his headphones still rested around his neck, though they were cracked now. Narrowing his eyes, he finally gathered up the rest of his energy and also combined the strength and pain that his entire team into one last attack and smashed his fist into the flygon's lower chest and stomach, causing the dragon's eyes to widen and finally screech out in pain as he was rocketed back and smashed right into the stadium wall; the dragon collapsing into a slumped forward sitting position as he shuddered in pain, unable to continue further.

Payback...

As the match and finals of the tournament was called; naming Kira and her pokemon the victors, the crowd roared to life as they cheered. Aku had rushed over to Rivan's side and helped him up onto his feet with quite a bit of effort due to the two feet size difference and helped him to the medical wing as she had used herself as her dragon's crutch.

While this went on though, he slowly limped in his shift around to face his trainer, who had tears glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. Smiling weakly as he was glad that he had managed to find victory, he finally parted his lips and what happened, had been the biggest surprise out of the entire tournament causing the young teen to gasp...

~Kira...~

He had finally found his voice and spoke...

It was then that he finally fell forward and collapsed, but instead of hitting the ground, he was caught in the arms of his trainer and helped to the medical wing where Shadow was being treated. He felt that Kira was struggling a bit to get them there, but that was mainly cause he was barely even conscious. It was when he arrived in the medical wing though, the last thing he saw was an Audino and Nurse Joy rushing over to them to get him treated and then...Kira's worried and scared expression...

**{3 Days Later}**

Groaning softly his eyes slowly opened up slightly; wincing a bit at the bright lights of the room he was in before his coal black gaze settled on the ceiling. It was when he heard a voice to his right though that he glanced over and saw that it was none other than Kira sitting there at his bedside. Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position in the bed, he blinked slightly and glanced to his left arm, spying the bandages wrapped around it; covering his hand and all the way up to halfway between his elbow and shoulder.

"They say that the bones will heal, but...the burns to your arm was pretty bad...Actually,...really bad. Nurse Joy says you'll have to wear those bandages from now on...So the burns don't get infected or anything..."

Glancing back over at his trainer as she said this, he took note of the soft, yet slightly tired tone to her voice. Had she been with him this entire time?...What about Shadow? What had happened to him? As if reading his mind, Kira shook her head and gave him a tired smile.

"Shadow's fine. He's already making a fast recovery. His body is wrapped up in bandages, but unlike you, he'll beable ta make a full recovery from the burns. He had apparently managed to act quickly enough ta use Ice Beam and treat it as like an ice armor for himself to shield him from the full impact of the flames."

Sighing softly to himself in relief of this, he suddenly tensed up and blushed beat red as he quickly found himself enveloped into a gentle embrace as Kira buried her face against the side of his neck and hoodie. Blinking in surprise at this and still blushing, he finally lifted his arms and returned the embrace; his eyes gently closing. As they just held each other closely for a moment, he finally made up his mind and pulled back a bit so that he could look at his trainer's face.

Parting his lips, he managed to get out his trainer's name, but other than that, nothing. Blushing faintly in embarrassment at this, he finally gave up and leant in as he pressed his lips against Kira's own in a kiss, causing his trainer to gasp and her eyes to widen in surprise. He kept up the kiss though and for a few seconds after he had started the kiss, he had begun to wonder if he had seriously just made a horrible mistake. However, that thought soon washed away in an instant from his mind...

Kira had finally kissed him back as her eyes gently closed.

Blushing at the feel of his trainer actually kissing him back, he kept it up for a moment before finally breaking the kiss and gazing at his own blushing trainer as she slowly opened her eyes back up and locked them with his own. No words were even needed to be said as they both smiled gently towards each other and embraced one other in each other's arms. He hadn't even noticed that Shadow had been standing there in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chested and his side leaning against the door panel; a smirk on his features and a look in his narrowed eyes that practically said 'it was about time'...

Apparently though, he still wasn't able to really speak and that it'd be a while yet till he was able to...But that didn't matter right now, nor did it ever. He was able to say one word at least and to him?...That word was the most important one of all...

His trainer's name...

And right now, he was the happiest pokemon in the world and it was all thanks to the very human that he held in his arms.

Kira...loved him back...And that alone was enough to make his entire being soar...

**END.**

_Little Tsu: Well, that the end folks! Thanks so much readers for hangin' in there with me through this fice and thank you especially to all the reviewers. It was all the positive reviews that I got from all of you that gave me the motivation to keep goin' & complete this story._

_Hope you enjoyed the ride! R&R & hope you enjoy any of my other stories that I currently have up and those that will come in the future! Till next time!^^_


End file.
